Resident Evil: Afterlife
by AssassinNovice72
Summary: After Killing Issac and taking over North America facility, Alice and Annabelle suited up and took down the Tokyo facility, but everything went downhill from there... well, shit. things escalated quickly Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, Just Annabelle... and another
1. Cured!

_Chapter One: Cured?!_

 _Japan Tokyo_

 _A Few Years Back..._

Everyone was going back their day, a casual normal day of rain, but one woman stood out in the middle of the street as people walk past them. A young woman just stood there as she was getting soak by the rain, but she didn't really care.

Some of the people ignored her as other gave her passing glances, her skin was as pale as snow, no color in her lips as her eyes were cast down onto the ground. But she then slowly turns her head making her body turn as well and looks at the businessman, no color or life left inside.

The man then makes eye-contact with her, then black veins appeared on the side of her neck and then she growls, reeling her head back and attacks him. He screams as she bites down on his neck, making everyone else scream and move away as they both drop to the ground and she feeds on his neck. Not long after blackout happened and use the end of the world.

 _My name is Alice._

 _I worked for the Umbrella Corporation in a secret laboratory. Developing experimental viral weaponry._

 _There was an incident._

 _A virus escape._

 _Everybody died._

 _Trouble was... they didn't stay dead._

 _This was the start of an apocalypse that would sweep the entire world._

 _The men responsible for it took refuge underground and continued to experiment with the deadly T-virus._

 _They felt secure in their high-tech fortress._

 _But they were wrong._

 _Four Years Later..._

Japan Tokyo was littered with wreckage dead and the undead as they were limping around, one was limping past a car, then a shot fires out and zombie dead. "Biohazard terminated. Central Shibuya, confirmed." an officer states in Japanese as he reloads the sniper then zooms out and looks at the building across from him. "I confirm." the other calls out and he zooms in and saw his partner.

The man looks from his scope and gave him a thumbs up, "Nice shooting." he states and the other man smirks at him. "And I lead three to one." he states, "The night is still young. Plenty of fish in the-" he said but then screams, making the mic unbearable to have. The other man gasp and then reaches into his ear and rips it out and looks back. "Toshi, are you alright?" he asks, but Toshi didn't respond "Toshi, where are you?" he asks again, but something then drops to the roof with the flourishing of red. Then he went to turn and then cries out.

Deep underground, in the facility, all the guards were on high alert as they communications on the surface were down. "Sentry three response." the man on the computer orders he then turns and looks at the commander. "We lost contact with another one," he informs him and the commander exhales. Then Wesker walks out to them, "Chairmen Wesker." the commander said, turning to him and salutes, "Report." he orders. "Sir, a half-hour ago, we began to lose contact with some of our perimeter sentries." he informs him "How many have we lost?" Wesker asks him again and the commander exhales. "All of them," he answers him again. "And you waited thirty minutes to tell me?" Wesker questions him.

As he walks over to one of the screens, "We thought it was a communication problem. I didn't want to disturb you." he answers him again. Wesker just looks at the screen. "Give me the surface gate," he orders. "Hai." the tech answers and then pulls up the officer on the surface gate. "Semu." the officer answers him. "This is Chairmen Wesker," Wesker informs him. "Sir." the officer answers him, "Report your situation." Wesker orders him, "Everything is quiet here." he answers him. "No signs of intruders?" Wesker asks him. But for he could answer him, he stood there with a surprised look on his face. "Hotaka." Wesker growls at him, "We have movement." the tech warns him and Hotaka's head fell right off and he drops. Then a woman in a black attire, her hair pulls back into a long braid with an oni mask on, looks down at Hotaka then looks back at the screen.

She then leans in and tilts her head, "Sugu ni o ai shimashou, u~esukā." she said to him, making Wesker stiffen and then she cuts the fee. The alarm then went off. "Multiple targets." the tech warns them, "Surface gate. Identify targets." Wesker orders as the commander walk over to the other side. "Repeat, identify targets." Wesker orders again, but no response. "Sir, elevator 2 is moving." the second tech warns him, "I want security at that main gate, now."

~8~8~8~

Guard ran across the parking lot, passing the jeeps, all armed to the teeth, they then make a sharp turn and then stood in front of the elevator, the ones with shields stood in front of them as the others had their guns locked and loaded. They watched as the elevator was passing all the levels right down to them.

But in the vents behind then, it opens and someone drops down in stealth, the elevator then dings as it reaches the parking lot and opens, they were ready but saw that the elevator was empty. The woman then stood up and steps out of the shadows, it was none of there then Alice as her hair was pulled back, she too was wearing a black attire with katanas on her back and her hair longer and pulls back into a ponytail.

One of the guards turns and notices her as she ran at them and threw out shurkins, killing three of the guards, making the others turn to her, she then pulls out her katanas and slices at four more, then ran up the shield, jumps into the air, spins upside down and slices off two heads. She flips and lands on her feet, then twirls her swords and thrust them forward and stabs two guards, she twists her blades, killing them.

But she only pulls out one as the other guards were firing at her, she then quickly ran and hid behind a pillar, the fire at the stone and nicked off a few pieces, but she came out using a guard as a human shield and fired right back at them, killing them all off. She then pulls out her blade and tosses him to the side, the guard fires at her as she charges right at the half-dead one, then jumps onto his shoulder and ran up the wall, jumps off and, she misses the bullets by inches, but one of them hits her blade and breaks it off.

She lands on her feet and threw the blade right at him, and it stabs him right in the head, he stood there for a second and then drops to the ground dead. Alice stood up and looks down at the dead bodies. But then heard cocking and she turns around, seeing more of them. They stood ready, but Alice's shot her eyes open and then her pupil's dialect and a powerful wave shot out, destroying the concrete, throwing the dead bodies out, killed off all the men that stood in front of her and broke the glass on the jeeps and even the jeeps.

The dust settles and she walks out on the path that was untouched, she smirks to herself, she steps over the rubble and dead bodies and looks around, seeing that no one was left, but as she stood in the logo of Umbrella, she looks to her side as the alarm blares loudly as more men came running out to her. Her pupil's dialect and she went to use her powers again, but shots rang out, making her gasp as she was hit three times in the chest and drops dead in the ground. The guard behind her then stood up, steps carefully toward her and kicks her foot, seeing that she was dead as the others gathered around her with their guns aimed at her. "Hey boys," Alice calls out to them, her blades sitting on her shoulders.

They all looked at her, seeing another Alice, then two more Alices step out. "Is that any way to treat a lady?" she questions them, twirling her blades as the two Alices aim their guns at them and smiled. The guards aim their guns. But both Alice and Alice beat them to it and fired right at them.

~8~8~8~

Alice looks on the screens as there was firing in the background, he then looks at one, seeing two women run for the gate, but one stops and turns, looking at the camera. She then raised her gun and fired at the camera, cutting the fee.

Wesker growls as he then pulls back, "Tell security to flood the main entrance with nerve gas." he orders them, they all looked at him in shock. "Sir, our men are still up there." the commander reminds him, then Wesker pulls out his gun and shot him right in the head. Everyone looks at him as the commander drops dead and Weaker looks at them, "Any more questions?" he asks them, daring them to say something.

But they look away from him, terrified of him, "Intruders in Sectors 1 through 5, 7 and 8." a tech informs him. "Reports of gunfire in Sectors 10 and 11." another calls out and then there was an explosion right above them and they looked up. Some were ready to run, "Stay at your stations!" Wesker orders them and they sat back down. "All security protocols are now in full effect," he orders as there were two more Alices on the screen as they were firing at the guards, clearing the way. "Lockdown all elevators. Seal all internal blast doors. And I want damage report." Wesker orders them, but the screens glitched and revealed the woman in the oni mask, she waves at them, irritating Wesker.

She then pulls out a panel, types away on it and then looks back at them, "Mōmoku o Kagoshima." she said to them and then blew them a kiss and then pressed the enter button and all the screens were static. "What's happening?!" Wesker shouts, "Sir, she's locked out of the system, we can override the lock." a tech shouts out, "A virus has been unloaded into the system, it's releasing all the locks." another shouts at him. Wesker clutches his fist.

~8~8~8~

The guards fired at the two Alices as they were running across the room. firing back at them, killing them and then hid behind the pillars as more guards came at them and fire.

Alice exhales and then looks over at Alice, she looks at her, nods and they both look at the side, they then step out and fires at the guard, taking a few out, then they fall back into cover and Alice pulls out a grenade and nods at her sister removing the pin, then Alice pulls out a grenade as well, removes the pin and then they both leans out and threw the grenades.

They rolled out, getting the guards attention as the two then ran out to the gall window, firing at them, getting a few and then they jump out the window, breaking it and they fell.

Wesker and the others looked out and saw the two Alices and the explosion they left behind, they then twirl in the air and look down at him. The techs and Wesker pull out their guns, the two Alice then threw out their grappling hooks, making them latch onto the beam and they dive.

A few of the guards step out onto the catwalks, but Alice and Alice fire at them, killing them all. Then Wesker and the tech fired at them, and the two fired down back at them. Killing all the techs off one by one and shattering their screens. Wesker hits Alice in the forehead, killing her and there was one Alice left. She releases the grappling hook, flips, and lands on her feet and into a squat position and fires at them, Wesker dives over to the side, but the last tech was killed.

Then more guards came running at her from the sides, but she fires at them, killing them, then more appeared on the catwalk above her, so she stood up and flips backward and then hides behind the console as they fired and miss her. But she leans out on the side and fires at them, killing them. Then Wesker pops out and fired at her, hitting her right in the chest. Alice gasp and drops down on her side dead.

Wesker stood up and slowly walks over to her, his gun still trained on her as the other Alices were killing off the rest of the guards below him and the remaining techs as well. He looks over at the side, seeing that there were more Alices and then looks down at the dead Alice. He then kicks her onto her back and then saw that she was holding grenades in her hands and the pins were released. He then makes a break for it.

But they explode, taking the whole area with her, the entire facility was being overrun with Alices, about 92% of the facility was taken.

~8~8~8~

Wesker marches down the hall, he was banged up but still in one piece, If you count the hash marks on his head. He walks into the hanger and then pulls out a detonator and presses the activation of the failsafe bomb, all that was needed was the code.

The helicopter ramp opens as it starts up and Wesker walks inside it then closes as the top opens to the outside world. Then all the remaining Alice ran into the hanger and fires at the chopper as it was taking off. Wesker then looks down at them and smirks as their bullets were barely scratching the surface.

The chopper then was out of the facility and took off away from the city, once he was up in the air and flying away, he pulls out the detonator and enters the code. The count then started making him smirk.

~8~8~8~

Alice looks at the bomb on the wall and she gasps as there was barely any time left. "Come on. Move!" she shouts and the others look at well. "Go, go!" "Everyone out!" "Get out!" they all shout and ran out of the hanger.

But it was too late, the bomb went off and was sucking everything in. outside the vortex expanded and sucks the city in as well. Destroying everything and anything in its wake.

The chopper shook as well as the alarm went off. " _Turbulence. Turbulence. Turbulence._ " the computer warns him as the chopper was only inches out of the blast radius. " _Turbulence. Turbulence._ " the computer kept blaring.

The blast stretched far and wide, destroying all evidence of the city, the zombies, the dead, and the facility that was underneath the city as well, leaving only a giant crater in its wake. " _Turbulence. Turb-_ " the computer blares but Wesker then turns it right off.

Then two women step out from the back and slowly walk up to him, they were as quiet as a mouse and then Alice, the real Alice steps up right behind him and pressed the barrel of her gun against his temple. "Any last word?" she whispers to him as the woman in the oni mask on the side had her gun trained right on him.

But then Wesker then turns right around and jabs a needle into her neck, making her gag in shock and then he swung his arm at the woman, making her gasp and the mask fell off her face and revealed Annabelle Wong, she looks back and glares at him, but then looks at Alice in surprise. Alice then steps back as the woman ran to her and held her in her arms. "Alice," she mumbles and lowers her to the ground. Alice gags and Annabelle removes the needle from her neck and looks at it. Wesker then stood up and looks down at them. "How nice to finally meet the real you," he states, then the woman then threw the needle to the side and then looks down at Alice. "Hurts, doesn't it?" he asks

Annabelle then glares up at him. "Well, that's just the start of the bad news. All those powers of yours: Speed, strength, accelerated healing. Well, you can kiss all those good-bye." he states and Annabelle pressed her hand against her neck was Wesker injected the needle into, "What have you done?" Alice questions him. "The Serum I've injected you with is neutralizing the T cells within your body," he answers her. Annabelle gasp and looks at her, "He's... he's curing you of the T-virus." she informs her. Alice looks at her and then they both look at Wesker. "Put simply. Umbrella Corporation is taking back its property," he states as Alice just gasp and pants in pain.

Wesker then steps closer to them and they move backward "You didn't work out, so you're being recalled." Wesker informs her and Annabelle move herself in front of Alice making him "You are really going to take me on?" he questions her, she glares at him and then headbutted him right in the face. Making him stagger back. She then twirls and kicks him, making him grunt in pain. Alice then pulls herself back up as Wesker caught Annabelle's leg and then thrust his fist into her chest making her gasp as she flung backward, but she lands on her feet and then slides back and then Alice glares back at him and went to swings her fist at him, but he caught her fist and twist her arm, making her gasp in pain and he swung his leg at her, making her smack against the wall and she flops against the ground. Wesker looks down at her.

Annabelle growls at him and dashed forward and socks him in the face, Alice rolls under her as Annabelle continued to throw punches at him, he was able to block a few of them but got nailed by the others. But Wesker socks her in the belly making her gasp and step back, then he twists her around and grips her by her long hair, she gasps and then pulls out her knife and one move and cuts her long hair right off.

He then steps back and looks at her hair, then back at her as she turns back around and looks at her as she held her knife ready for him. He tossed her hair to the side and charges right at him, swinging her knife at him. He dodges all her swings and then grips her arm, and smacks in against the crate, making her knock the knife out of her hand and he hits her again and she hits the crates and then Alice ran forward and tries to land a few blows on him, but he blocks then all and throws a few punches at her, bruising her body and she drops to the ground, Wesker then walks to her and kicks in her the belly and she flew back and smacks against Annabelle, they both hit the crates and Alice flops down onto the ground as Annabelle fall on her ass and leans against the crate with Alice on top of her legs.

They both groan and cough as Wesker then stood in front of them and looks down at Alice. "I am what you use to be." he states and then pulls out his gun, cocks it and then aims it right at Annabelle, who was glaring at him, "Please wait," Alice begs as she forced herself up on her elbow. "Last words?" he asks her, she inhales and Annabelle looks at her, "Thank you." she said to him, "For killing her and your friend?" he asks her and Annabelle just smirks at her. "For making me human," she answers him. He just looks at her, "Oh and..." Annabelle states and then he looks at her, "You never turn on the auto-pilot." she answers him. He looks at her in shock and then looks back at the front. "Pull up. Terrain. Terrain." the computer warns him as there was a mountain in the view.

He ran for the front as Annabelle grips onto the straps onto the crates and held onto Annabelle. Wesker drops his gun and reaches for the controls and Annabelle held Alice tightly in her arm and then closes her eyes. As they crashed right into the mountain.

A torn up ground littered with both fire and wreckage parts of the chopper laid on a line that leads to the crash site of the chopper were it was torn into pieces. Within the crash site, faint coughing echoing in the crash. Then a piece of the wreckage was thrown away and then Annabelle stood up covered in burns, with smoke stains on her face, but the burns then heal and she then pulls Alice to her feet and pulls her arm over her shoulder and wraps her arm around her shoulder and helps her walk out of the wreckage and quickly hurried away from the crash.

Without looking back...

If you want to see what Annabelle wore and the mask, go here:

story/141996179-resident-evil-afterlife


	2. Losing Hope

_Chapter 2: Losing Hope_

 _Six months Later…_

 _This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection. We offer safety and security, food and shelter. This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection._

 _ **When Annabelle and I took revenge on Umbrella. The last handful of survivors took two choppers to safety.**_

 _ **They were heading for a town in Alaska called Arcadia. We received radio transmissions from there.**_

 _ **They offered food and shelter, safety and security.**_

 _ **A haven, free of infection.**_

A red plane flew over the glaciers and the mountains as there were no signs of life for miles. Then Annabelle pulls out her camera and then turns it on, "May 3rd, 1600 hours. Its been about 177 days and there have been no signs of life since the Umbrella facility in Tokyo. We are at 58.37 degrees North and 134.58 degrees West. We are currently closing in on the location of the town Arcadia, but from our map, we've collected there is no mention of it." she states.

Then inhales, running her hand over her now shorter hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. Then she looks back at the camera and exhales. "I hope the others are alright, I don't know what will happen if they got them," she states and then looks out the side at the glaciers they were passing over.

~8~8~8~

They then came to an open field and Alice lands the plane as Annabelle held onto the sides, to keep herself from being thrown around. Then the plane came to a complete stop and Alice turns it off and they both remove the seatbelts and then they open the hatches and then stood up.

Alice steps into the wing and looks out at the endless rows of planes, Annabelle stood up as well and then she too steps out and looks at the other planes as well. They both were wearing different attire. Annabelle then steps next to her and exhales. "If all these planes are here…" she states and Alice looks at her. "Where is everyone?" she asks, but Alice then looks back at the planes and then she jumps down, Annabelle then jumps down after her.

They both slowly walk forward and looks at the planes, Annabelle then ran her hand down one of the noses of the planes and then it falls from the plane nose. They then step onto the sand pathway, Alice looks back at the planes as Annabelle looks at the two rusted choppers as they walk past the trees.

Once they were on the beach, they both gasp and ran forward, coming to the two Umbrella choppers, Alice looks at one as Annabelle jumps into the other, seeing that they both were empty. "Where is everyone?" she mutters as Alice ran her hand gently against the seats. Then Annabelle notices something under the seat, then she reaches for it and pulls out a small stuff bear.

She gasps softly and remembers the little boy that she held to her body while running for the choppers and remembers handing him to Mikey. _"_ _Wait, aren't you coming?" he once asked her, she remembers smiling at him and steps back. "I'm done running, you aren't yet?" she once told him and the choppers took off and both she and Alice watched them leave the desert behind._

Annabelle sits down on the chair and held the bear in her hands, she sniffles and then hung her head as the tears fall, Alice looks over at her then steps to the chopper and then steps inside the chopper and rubs her shoulder. Annabelle then lifts her head inhales and then wipes away the tears as she sniffles a little. Then she looks at her. "If this is Arcadia if this is the safe haven, then where are they?" Annabelle asks as she looks at her, Alice just exhales "I don't know." she states and then looks down at the journal in her hand.

Annabelle nods at her and then wipes away her tears, they both step out of the chopper, walk down to the water and then sat down on the log. Then Annabelle placed the stuffed bear down and pulls out her camera, she places it on the log and then turns it on. She sniffles and wipes away her tears "May 3rd. 1930 hours. The infamous Arcadia, the safe haven that was to provide safety and security. But it was a lie, just a made up fairytale." she states looking out at the ocean. "Just an open field with old planes and a beach," she states, then sniffles Alice rubs her back, comforting her. "The view is nice, so I'll ease up a little," she states and they both smile a little. She then stops smiling and then sniffles, "But these transmissions, they were fake, we all heard them, someone had to of sent them, but why? Why send out the promise of hope if…" she states and then looks at the camera "If that hope is empty?" she states.

Then looks back at the choppers, "What is Arcadia? Why are there all these planes here? Where is everyone? And… where did they go?" she asks, Alice exhales and then leans against her knees. Annabelle exhales hung her head for a second and then scoots closer to the camera. "Day 177, signing off." she states with her hand on the camera and then stops. "I don't know how much longer I can do this, I've been fighting and fighting this fight, but… I'm tired and… I don't know if anyone will ever find this recording. And…" she states as a tear streams down her cheek. She sniffles and then wipes it away. "I don't think I'll ever run into my husband again, I'm hoping where ever he is… he's safe." she said with a bitter smile, then she hung her head and started to whimper. Alice looks at her and leans her head against her back as Annabelle sobs softly to herself.

Then she wipes away her tears then looks back at the camera, "I guess this is my punishment for not being able to stop all this from happening. My love, if you ever find this, please know. I love you and you are always in my thoughts." she said to him and went turn off the camera, but her head shot to the side and saw someone running off. "Alice, there's someone here," she states, Alice looks over and saw that someone was indeed here and they were running off. Annabelle turns the camera off and the two stood up. "Hey, wait!" Alice calls out. Then they broke into a run, "Wait a minute, stop!" Annabelle calls out to her, they ran back up along the path back into the field. "Wait, please! Stop!" Alice calls out to them. The two ran past the planes, "Wait, come back!" Annabelle calls out to her.

They both were panting as they stop and looked around, "Where did they go?" Annabelle asks as Alice shook her head and shrugs. "Hello?" Alice calls out, but no response. "Hello?" she calls out again, no response. "Answer me," she calls out again. "Please come out, we won't hurt you. I promise." Annabelle calls out to her. But they look over at a plane as the doors were ajarred, making Alice pulls out her revolvers and Annabelle to pulls out her pistols. They slowly stepped closer to the plane, Alice's hands were shaking as Annabelle's shoulders were shaking as well. She then steps closer to the door, places her gun on the inside and slowly opens it as Alice peers in from the side and they both peeked inside, but then gasp and braced themselves as crows then flew out of the plane.

They flew away and the two pulled their arms down and pants, "Fucking crows." Annabelle mutters and places her guns away. "They're really starting to get on my nerves," she mutters and Alice just exhales. But then as they both turn Alice was socked in the face, Annabelle then turns and went to stop the person, but they socked her in the face as well and she flew back and lands the inside of the plane, hitting her head on the metal floor. Alice then looks up and saw that the person had a knife and went to stab her, but Alice held it back at bay. They both struggled, Alice pushes the knife away as the person, who turned out to be a woman grunts and tries to kill her, but then the woman was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Alice. The woman and Annabelle struggle as the woman went to break free. Then Alice pulls herself up and Annabelle threw the woman to the ground.

The two stood side by side as the woman pulls herself back up, then the woman swung at them, making the two jump back, dodging the knife, then Annabelle kicks the knife out of her hand and Alice twirls and then kicks the woman, making her back, smack against the plane and drops to the ground, alive up unconscious.

Alice and Annabelle steps over to her, Annabelle knees down and took a hold of the knife and then Alice kicks her shoulder, making the woman roll over and lay on her back. The two look down at her and surprise as it was none other than Claire Redfield. Annabelle went to her knees and places her hand on her shoulder, then Alice knees down and pulls Claire's shirt down and revealed a buglike machine attached to her chest. "What the hell?" Annabelle questions as Alice pulls her hand back and just pants softly.

~8~8~8~

Night time came and Alice was examining the bug machine, Annabelle was sitting down in front of Claire as she was looking at the knife that Claire had. They then look over at Claire was still asleep, but then woke up within seconds. She tries to move her arms, but saw that they were tied to the plane, she panics and tries to get free then Alice walks over to them and held her hand out to her, "Hey, hey." she said, getting Claire's attention and she stops struggling. "It's okay," she states and sat down next to Annabelle.

But Claire just glares at the both of them and tugs at the rope, "Sorry about that, but I had to get this thing off of you." Alice informs her. "I clean up the stab marks it left you and manage to stop the bleeding." Annabelle informs her and Claire glares at her, "You're welcome, by the way." she tells her and then places the knife in her boot. "What is this? Who did this to you?" Alice asks her, but Claire just glares at her. A thought struck Annabelle and she moves her the ground and in a squats position. "Do you know me? My name is Annabelle Wong, We meet in Raccoon City a few years back, we fought and survive together? Ringing any bells?" she asks, Claire didn't answer.

Then Annabelle placed her hand on Alice's shoulder, "Do you know her? Her nice is Alice. You meet in the Nevada desert 18 months ago, we help you and other survivors and got you all to safety? Anything?" she asks again, Claire didn't answer. Annabelle exhales and then looks at Alice. "Mikey? Carlos? K-Mart? L.J?" Alice asks her and Claire still said nothing. "You left in a helicopter with a group of survivors headed for Alaska. Arcadia, remember?" Alice asks her. "Please remember, we're your friends," Annabelle informs her. The two exhaled and then stood up, walking away from her. Annabelle ran her hands over her face and then over her hair.

Unknown to then a satellite was watching them, "Arcadia, remember? Please remember, we're your friends. Arcadia, remember? Please remember?" both Alice and Annabelle's voices were being recorded as the satellite zooms out on their locations, that was on the coast of the Alaska beach.


	3. Not A Town, But A Ship?

_Chapter 3: Not A Town, But A Ship?_

Alice flew the plane over the glaciers and then dives and flew over the water, Annabelle exhales and then pulls out her camera, then turns it on, facing her and presses play. "May 4th, 0800 hours. We are leaving Alaska and are now plotting a course for Prince Rupert in British Columbia. We'll pass over Vancouver, make a drop in Seattle. Then comes San Francisco and straight to the Western Seaboard." she states, looking out the window, down at the water.

She then exhales and looks back at the camera, "Our third passenger is still a talkative person as ever. But whatever that bug machine was, it's been injecting her with Benzodiazepines, it's a drug that is used for depression, but if use too much of it, it will cause, memory loss, it's still unknown to me of the effect is short-term or… or long-term." she states then looks at the camera and the turns it right off.

From afar in space, the satellite was watching as Alice was flying her plane along the coast of Alaska. Annabelle just looks out her window with her legs crossed and leans her chin against her knuckles. "Your names… are Annabelle and Alice, right?" Claire asks them and Annabelle smirks. "She speaks," Alice states, making Annabelle chuckle. "Look, I'm sorry about back there. I don't know what happened." she states and the two looked over their shoulders at her, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, you are one the first to pull a knife out on me." Annabelle states and Claire just smiles a little and she looks to the side, "I don't remember anything. I don't even know my name." she states, "It's Claire. Claire Redfield." Alice answers her and Claire just looks at her, "Claire?" she states.

Then Annabelle pulls away from her head, "Is that name pulling back any memories?" she asks her, Claire just looks at her and shook her head, "Not really." she answers. The two exhales and Alice looks forward as Annabelle leans against her hand. "You'll get used to it." Alice assures her and Claire held up her bound hands "Perhaps you can cut me loose now?" she asks them and Annabelle smirks. "Oh honey, we're total strangers now, let's get to knowing each other before we go out on the first date." Annabelle jokes, making the two smile a little.

Alice then flew over the road and the mountains and came to a city, making the two look out at it, "Welcome to the city of dreams." Annabelle states as she leans against the side. "The city of Angels," Alice mutters as they look out on the side. Then Annabelle pulls up her camera, turns it on, facing her and records. "My 6th, 1800 hours. We have arrived in Las Angeles. Still no signs of life, even no signs of the undead, I would assume that they burned with the city, but I'm skeptical at this point, I know there is a herd here, we just haven't found them yet." she states and then looks out on the sides. As they were flying past the burnt and burning buildings.

But then as Annabelle looks over at the side, her eyes widen as her mouth as ajar, "Oh dear God." she mutters, Alice looks as well and she gasps. "Oh my God," she states and Claire looks at them. "What?" she asks and Annabelle points, "There," she states and Claire looks over. Then Alice flew over to the building.

A man on the roof was looking through his binoculars and notices the plane, he then pulls it down and was surprised. "Damn," he mutters then walks over to the table, setting them down. Then pulls out the siren and winds up the handle. Making other survivors come out through the door and onto the roof. "It's a plane. It's a plane!" one states and a young boy smiles and waves his arms at the plane. "I knew it!" he laughs as they stood on the 'Help us.' sign that was painted on the ground. "I told you they would come," he states, then the man in the suit waves at them. "Hey, we're down here. Hello!" he calls it to them.

Alice then flew her plane to the building. Annabelle then looks down at the herd of the undead that was gathered around the building that turns out to be a prison. They all look down and saw that the undead was surrounding the prison and Alice shook her head, "No way we're getting in there." she states and turns her plane away, then Annabelle looks at her, "Anne, think you can… thin the herd?" she asks her and Annabelle smirks at her

The survivors on the roof watch as they were leaving, "Where's he going? Why is he flying away?" the man questions, "He isn't flying away. He's circling." the man with the army vest informs him, "Circling?" the man questions him.

Alice then turns her plane and dives right for them, Annabelle held her eyes closed and her fist was held up, making the fire around the prison spark with life.

Then the survivors step together and look at the plane that was heading right for them, "Damn, he's low." the tall man states, then their eyes widen as they realized that the plane was heading right for them, "Get down!" the man in the army vest shouts and they all dropped and the plane flew right over them, "What the hell is he doing?" the man in the vest questions, as the plane then flew out and went to make a turn, "He's going to land. He's going to land." the tall man states as they all stood up "Get all the stuff out of the way. Quick, go!" he orders them and then he and the teen ran to move everything out of the way. "Land?" the man in the suit questions, and the man in the army vest nods at him. "Yes. Land," he answers and went to help. Then the man in the suit steps forward. "That is one crazy son of a bitch," he states.

Then Alice tightens her seatbelts "This may get a little rough." she warns them and Annabelle tighten hers as well and continued to focus. Then Claire held up her hands, "Then cut me loose." she tells her, Annabelle opens her eyes, looks at Alice, who nods at her, she sighs and then pulls out her knife and held it, then offers it to Claire, "Don't make me regret this." she informs her, then Claire took the knife and cuts herself loose. "Thanks." she tells her, "Just don't do anything crazy, all right?" she informs her and Claire got the ropes off of her wrist then pulls her seatbelts onto her shoulders. "Nothing as crazy as what you two have in mind," she informs them and they both smirk. "Touche." Annabelle answers.

Then the man in the vest pulls on his gloves then slides over to the side and pulls up cable wires that were tied together and pulls it up from the gravel, then the tall man jumps over next to the carts. "Come on, Kim, move it!" he orders him as the kid named Kim was trying to push one of them. "I am trying!" he answers, then the tall man grabs both crates. "Well, try!" he shouts and then pulls both of them out of the way. Then the man in the vest pulls at the cable and then wraps it around the pipe and held tightly onto it.

Alice then was ready, "All right, hold on. Anne, be ready." she orders them and they both nodded at her. Annabelle held her fist closed as the fires around the prison were sparking out of control.

The tall man was then trying to move a red barrel out of the way and then notices them, "Hurry he's coming!" he shouts, but then pulls away and saw that they were flying too low.

Claire held onto the sides as the red light in front was flashing. "Come on," Alice mutters to herself as Annabelle's hand her hand pressed to the top. "Alice…" she states, "Not yet, just a little longer," she informs her and the went really low.

The tall man watches as they were out of sight, he held his breath, then the plane came right up and over him, making him crash to the ground. And then turn around at the plane, "Whoa!" he shouts and Alice pulls back onto the stick as they came down onto the roof, but it was still moving, the man in the suit drops and misses the wing of the plane, he then lifts his head and watches as the plane didn't stop as it moves closer to the edge, "Alice." Annabelle shouts, "Not yet." she answers and the man wraps the cable around another pipe and then pulls at it.

Then the plane caught onto the wire but didn't stop yet, it smacks against the edge, breaking off the concrete and it hangs on the edge. The three were leaning back to shift their weight. The man held tightly onto the cable wire, but one of the pipes were ready to give. The other ran for the plane and the pipe broke free, making the cable wire came loose and it they all gasp as they were going to fall. "Now!" she shouts then Annabelle releases her hand and the fires spiral out and burns any zombies that were caught in range. Then the tall man jumps up high and grabs a hold of the plane and pulls it back down.

Alice and the other two exhale as the fires then die down. "Come on, pull it!" the man in the army vest calls out as he got in front of the wing "Come on, pull!" shouts the tall man and they pulls the plane away from the edge and back up onto the roof. Annabelle then turns off her camera, "Good work." one states as the plane was pulled back away from the ledge. And the plane stops running, "Good work. That's it" the man states and then Annabelle pulls it into her hand and opens her hatch, stepping out of the plane, Alice opens her and Annabelle offers her a hand, Alice took it and then turns to them as they look up at them.

They were surprised to find out that he was a she and two of shes at that. Annabelle then looks down at him, "What?" she asks him, "Nice landing." he tells them and Alice just smiles at him. "I think technically it's called crashing," she informs him, making Annabelle snort a little. Then he offers his hand and Alice jumps down as Annabelle jumps down by herself and Claire hops out of the plane. "Luther West." he introduced himself to them. Then Alice shook his hand. "Alice. This is friend Annabelle." she states, jesting to Annabelle, who waves at him, "That's Claire." she states and they look up at her, "Luther West. A pleasure to make your acquaintance." he states, offering his hand to her, but she just looks at him and jumps down from the wing of the plane.

She then looks at the others and walks away, "So nice to see she's still as loving as behind." Annabelle jokes backing Alice snort a little. She then places her camera away and the young woman walks up to them, "Hi, my name is Crystal." she states and shook Alice's hand and then Annabelle's. Then the man in the came up to them, "No, no. enough with the introductions." he snaps at her and then looks back at the two. "So, you're here to help us, right?" he asks them. "Can you get us out?" Kim asks them with a smile on his face, "You from Arcadia?" Crystal asks them, they two look at her in shock then exchanged looks, "What did you just say?" Annabelle asks her. "Are you from Arcadia?" she asks again. "What do you know about Arcadia?" Alice asks her "They said they can help." Kim states and they looked at him. "There are other survivors. Civilization and safety." Crystal states and Annabelle looks at her in shock. "Security and shelter. No infection," she states.

They looked at her, "You know if it?" the man in the suit asks her and she was just lost in her own thoughts. "They sent you right?" he asks again and Alice looks at him, they look at her in confusion. "But there are others out there like you in your friend here?" Kim asks her as Annabelle was still stunned, Alice looks at her, seeing that she couldn't speak at the moment. Then looks back at them "It's just us." she answers them. "There's to be no rescue?" Crystal asks her as her hands drop to her sides. "I'm sorry," Alice answers her. They then sigh and walk away Alice exhales and turns back to Luther. "I'm sorry," she tells him, but he waves it off. "Look, don't take it so bad. Alright." he tells them as Angel climbs over the wing, "They had their hopes up and…" he states and exhales, "They thought you could take them to the promise land." he states and the two look at him.

Annabelle exhales as her heart was racing, "Angel Ortiz." he introduces himself and shook Alice's hand and then Annabelle's. "That was some fine flying," he tells her, but the two just frown. "Thanks."

~8~8~8~

They all were checking on the plane, to see if there was any damage caused to it, Angel checks the back wings, Annabelle checks out the body and wheels as Alice was at the nose of the place, spinning the blades as Luther walks up to her. "What's the prognosis?" he asks her as Annabelle walks over the wing and stood next to Alice, "She'll live," she answers. "Yeah," he mutters to her and Alice looks at Annabelle. "She's still on one piece, she'll fly." she informs she informs her and Alice nod at her, "Thanks, Anne," she states and Annabelle nods at her.

Then she exhales and places her hand on the nose. "You know," she states as and looks at him. "I have the strangest feeling I know you," she informs him and Luther just smirks and places his hands on his hips. "Yeah, I get that lot. You're a sports fan, huh? You like basketball?" he asks her, Alice shrugs at him, shaking her head, "What about you?" he asks Annabelle and she looks at him, "I've spent the majority of my life training to become an agent since I was 10." she answers him.

He nods at her and Alice looks back at him, "Not really." she answers him and he nods at them. "No? Oh, well, maybe just fan of fine timepieces," he states and they looked over at the billboard on the other building with Luther's face on it. Annabelle tilts her head and nods then Angel walks up to them. "Yeah. Luther here is our resident superstar," he informs them, Luther smirks and pats his shoulder. Then Annabelle walks up to them, "So, tell us about Arcadia." she asks them as her arms were crossed. They looked at her, "What exactly do you know?" she asks and they shrugged at her, "Just what we heard from their transmissions." Luther answers her. "We've been receiving their broadcast all week. Food and shelter, safety and security, no infection." Angel informs them.

Then Luther exhales, "We thought they sent you. We've been launching flares for days, getting their attention." he states and they both look at him in confusion. "Flares?" they both ask and the two nodded at them. "Yeah." Luther answers, the two then exchanged looks, "Who's going to see flares all the way from Alaska?" Annabelle asks them. Then Luther exchanged looks with Angel "Alaska?" they both ask. "Arcadia, we've been there. That's where we came from." Annabelle answers him, "It's in Alaska. It's a town, or so we thought." Alice informs them. "A town? I don't think so." Luther informs her and they just exchanged looks.

~8~8~8~

They all stood under the shade and by the table and Angel pulls up the binoculars, looks through them and found what he was looking for and then hands then to Alice. "Take a look." he states and then she took the binoculars from him, "At what?" she asks him, he just points forward and she looks to where he was pointing and she looks through the binoculars, she saw mist and through that mist she saw a ship, "You see?" he states and she looks for the name of the ship and found it in black letters. Arcadia. The Arcadia. "It's not a town," he informs her.

Alice then lowers the binoculars and then hands them over to Annabelle and then she takes them and looks as well. "It's a ship," she states and Annabelle's mouth was ajar. "I recorded this from the shortwaves," he states and turns the radio on. Annabelle removes the binoculars and then looks down at it. But looks back through the binoculars again " _This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection, we offer safety and security, food and shelter._ " it states and Alice nods her head. "It's the same message we heard. They must have sailed down the coast, picking up survivors." Alice states as Annabelle then lowers the binoculars and handed them back to Alice and she places them down on the table. " _This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency… there-_ " the message then cuts out with static and the sound of something lunging with a snarl. This makes both of the women turn their heads at them and shot their eyes down at the radio momentarily, "What was that?" Alice as them, Angel just shrugs at them. "I don't know. But that was the last we heard from them and then it just stops," he states and turns the radio off. Then Luther looks at them "That was two days ago." he states and the two looked at him. "We've been sending up flares on the hour. So when you arrived, of course, we thought they send you," he informs them, Annabelle exhales heavy and leans against the wall.

They all look at her and Alice steps next to her, "Hey, hey, hey." she whispers, rubbing her shoulder, Annabelle just looks at her. "Are you okay?" she asks and Annabelle pressed her hand to her stomach. "I… I lost all hope if we ever find Arcadia, but it does exist," she states with a smile, Alice nods at her, then she turns to Angel and Luther. "Do you have a place where she can sit down?" she asks them, Angel pulls up a chair and Alice helps Annabelle walks to the chair and sits her down. "Is she alright?" Luther asks Alice looks at him and nods. "Yeah… she's just been through a lot," she answers her, then Alice looks over and saw Claire leaning against the rails. Then she turns back to them "Stay with her, I'll be right back." she tells them, they nodded at her and Angel kneels down next to Annabelle.

Then Alice walks off and over to her third friend, "Claire." she states and then walks up the steps as Claire looks down at her. Alice then steps next to her and points out to the ocean. "That ship over there. That's Arcadia." she informs her and Claire nods at her, "I know." he states and Alice just looks at her, "You remember?" she asks and Claire looks away for a moment. "I remember the beach. People were coming to help," she answers.

~Flashback~

 _ **The choppers land in the sandy beach as boats drove out to the land to meet them, Claire and the other step out of the chopper and looks at them.**_

~End of Flashback~

Alice looks at her with worry, "What happened? Why didn't you go with the others?" she asks her, but Claire shook her head and looks back up at her. "I don't know. I can't remember," she answers and then Annabelle walks up to them as she finally calms down. "Hey." Alice said to her and Annabelle smiles at her, "Hi." she mutters.

Then Claire looks at her, "You okay?" Claire asks her, Annabelle looks at her and shrugs. "Not really, but I'll get by," she answers and they look out at the horizon, looking at the Arcadia. "We have to get to that ship." Alice states, Annabelle nods and crosses her arms, "Then we're going to need a damn good plan." she informs her and the two nodded at her.

Unknown to them, the satellite was watching them, it then zooms in on their heat signatures. " _We have to get to that ship. Then we're going to need a damn good plan._ " it records their voice patterns and zooms back out.

If you want to see Annabelle without the jacket and scarf, go here:

story/141996179-resident-evil-afterlife


	4. Old Friends

_Chapter 4: Old Friends_

Night time came, Angel walks onto the roof, then loads up the flare gun, then cocks it and aims up. He then fires it, and the flare sparks, then he took a touch, steps over to the side and then looks down at the zombies that were, growling, snarling and gurgling as they reach for him.

But Angel was grateful that it was up very high in the air, he then turns back, Luther lights the torches on the gates and he looks down at the zombies as well as they were doing the same thing to him, but they were low and he was high, he exhales and then turns away from them.

But what he didn't know was that the zombies, they were evolving, getting more creative, right under their feet, something thing was digging, right under the prison. Dirt and rocks were moved out of the way as a zombie pulls itself through.

~8~8~8~

Luther held the torch and shows Alice and Annabelle then way down the hall. They then walk through the gates and looks at the big area. "Welcome to your new home, cell block B." he introduces them to the cell block, the two just looked around, "Your cafeteria?" Annabelle asks and looks back at him, he looks at her and nods.

Then they walk up to the head chief, "Crystal's our cook." he states as they pull out trays and walk up to her, she looks at them and smiles. "The menu's not extensive, but she's a master of what she does," he states making her laugh. "It's better than nothing." Annabelle informs him, "Sorry we didn't bring better news." Alice apologizes to her, she then looks at then, not offended at all. "Get used to disappointment, right? That's what my agent used to say," she informs them.

They both smile at her, "Were you an actress?" Alice asks her, she just looks at her and stops stirring "I came to Hollywood to live the dream, ended up waiting tables." she informs her, Annabelle smiles and nods at her. Then the man in the suit came along with Kim, "Why are we waiting?" he questions and cuts in front of them "Excuse me. I am hungry." he states and Crystal serves him up. "Thank you." he states, "Get out of here, man." Luther states and shoves him away, "Thank you." he said again and then walks over to the table, Kim was dish up as well and then joins him.

Annabelle felt insulted a little and looks back at the three. "I met plenty of creeps like him in my time." she states and Annabelle nods at her, "Tell me about it, they're too busy thinking with their balls instead of their head," she states and then looks at Luther. "No offense," she said and he shrugs at her. "None took," he assures her and Alice look over at him as Crystal dished Annabelle and she thanks her. "What's his story?" Alice asks. "Back in the world, he was some kind of big movie producer." he states then glares right at him, "The boy's got a stick up his ass," she said loudly on purpose and the man then glares at him. Then he turns away, "Kim Young use to intern for him. Still hasn't figured out that the world has changed." he states as Crystal served him up as well. Annabelle then leans in, "Can I kill the jackass?" she asks, they looked at her and Luther smirks. "No, not yet anyway," he answers her.

She smirks and then they all walk over to the table away from them and sat down. Luther offers then sporks and they took it, chowing down. Crystal was then looking at them. "That plane of yours." she states, "Yes. It still flies and now, we can't take all of you at once." Annabelle answers and the two looked at her. "It only seats three," she informs her. "So you can take us to Arcadia one at a time." she states and Annabelle shook her head at her, "Sorry, no," she answers. "I think they were lucky to land here once. Five or six times will be suicide." he informs her, then looks at Alice who was looking at him, "No offense." he states and she smirks at him, "None took." she answers.

Annabelle shook her head, "So, who's the lucky guy?" Crystal asks her and she looks at her, "What?" she asks and Crystal points down at the ring on her finger. "Oh, this. I meet him in Raccoon City, we were separated and then reunited a few months later and then he got me out of a difficult situation, we had each other's backs, then we fell in love and married." she answers and Crystal smiles at her, "That's so sweet." she states and Annabelle nods at her. "Yeah, yeah it was… but I had to leave," she states and the two look at her as Alice knew what she was talking about. "Why?" Crystal asks her and Annabelle pokes at her food. "There was an organization that wanted me alive because of my D.N.A I couldn't stay because they would get hurt or end up dead because of me, so I broke into one of their facility and hack a few of their satellite and never looked back," she answers him.

Alice rubs her back and Annabelle exhales. "Do you miss him?" Luther asks, she looks at him and nods. "Every day," she answers, he nods at her and she exhales again. "But enough about me, we can't stay here. We have to get to that ship," she informs them, Alice nods. "She's right. We have to get there and soon," she informs them. "Well, there is the…" Crystal states, but Luther clears his throat at her as the two looked at her, Crystal then looks back at him and shuts her mouth tightly then they both look back at him, "What?" Alice asks him. "Nothing," he answers and Annabelle shook his head. "You're lying," she states and he looks at her. Then exhales. "Look, it would be a waste of your time," he informs them.

They exchanged looks, Annabelle smirks, she then pushes her tray away from her and crossed her arms onto the table and they look at him. Alice then shrugs at him. "We have time to waste," she informs him and he just sighs.

~8~8~8~

Luther then held a touch and then they walk to the stairs, "When the shit hit the fan, we took refuge in the prison." he states and they walk down the steps. "It seemed like it had the biggest, strongest walls. The best chance of keeping those things out," he states and they make a turn down to the next stairs. "By the time we got here, all the guards and inmates were already long gone," he states and the reach the flat floor. "I guess when people started eating one another, there wasn't much point in keeping anybody locked up," he informs them then looks around. "We thought this place was abandoned until we made a discovery." he states and they both looked at him, "A discovery?" Annabelle asks him.

He just looks at her and they walk forward to the glass prison cell as someone was sitting next to it and reading a magazine. "Wendell." Luther calls out and Wendell then looks up at him, "Time to take a break." he orders as Annabelle looks in the cell seeing two people were sitting on the cot. "It's about goddamn time. I hate being down here," he states and then looks at the walls around the room. "I'm hearing movement in the walls," he states then Luther and Alice look at the wall. "So let's check it out." he orders him and then he leans in close to Alice and Annabelle, "I'll be back in a minute," he informs them. Then he looks back down at Wendell, who was looking at him as if he was crazy. "Come on," he orders him.

Wendell then removes the magazine from his lap, stood up, then sets it down onto the chair and they both walk over to the wall, leaving the two with the prisoners. The two walk in closer and looks inside through the slot as they look back at them. "Wait a moment…" Annabelle states and Alice looks at her, "I know you." she states, then the two men stood up from the cot and walks over to the door. Then one of them stuck his hand out through the slot, making Annabelle step back. "Name's Chris, this is my partner, Jacob Tate." Chris introduces themselves. Annabelle smirks and shook her head at them. Then Jacob leans against the wall. "Annabelle Wong, it's been a long time." he states with his arms crossed and Alice looks at her, "You know them?" she asks and Annabelle nods, "Meet them a few years back, they were even there for my wedding," she informs her.

Alice nods at her and she looks back at Chris and Jacob, "You two must have been the one, flying that plane." he states then Alice steps back. "How do you know that?" she asks him. He smirks as Jacob just chuckles at her. "Wendell isn't the only one that hears things," Chris informs her. "He means is that the people around here, they take and you two were the biggest talk of all." he informs her, Annabelle then looks at him, "It's good to see you again, Anne," he states, she smiles at him and nods. "Me too." he states and Chris looks at Alice, "I'm glad you made it. Maybe and Anne can talk can talk sense into these people." he states and Annabelle crosses her arms, "What do you mean?" Alice asks him, Chris then kneels down and looks out the slot. "Isn't it obvious? We're not prisoners," he states and Annabelle exhales as she walks to the side. "I already know that, but the others seem to think otherwise," she states and Alice looks at her. Then Jacob turns to her, "Then you know we shouldn't be here in." he informs her as she sat in front of the second slot on the side.

Then Alice walks over next to Annabelle, "I was working with a military unit, Jacob was assigned to assist me, we were using this place as a staging post. Things were already pretty bad when the order came from the Governor to release all inmates." Chris informs her as he steps over next to Jacob. "I, of course, was skeptical about releasing them and was debating whether or not we should let them rot, but Chris here reminded me that we needed as many people out there to fight those things as possible and being an idiot, I agreed with him." Jacob informs them as Annabelle was pacing back and forth "And it was chaos." Chris states and then Alice then turns back to him, "We were pulling out and a gang jumped both me and Jacob." Chris stated as he sat down and Jacob leans against the table. "I guess they thought we were guards. I woke up, my unit was gone and we were in here. Their idea of a joke." he tells her and Annabelle stop pacing and turns to them.

Alice sighs and looks to the side, "You don't believe me." he states and she looks at Annabelle, she looks Chris right in the eyes and exhales. Then looks right back at her, "He's telling the truth." she informs her, Alice exhales and then looks back at them and leans against the cell. "Do the others?" she asks him, then Jacob pulls away from the table and then leans against his arms as they were pressed against the wall. "Whether they do or not, you, Anne, Chris and I all know is that we are all trapped in here," he informs her. Alice then looks at her. "We're all trapped here, one way or the other," Alice informs him. "That's true. But we can help you." he offers her. Then Annabelle leans in, "You know they won't let us release you unless they have no other choice." she informs him. They both look at her and sighs, then Luther and Wendell walk back to them. "See enough?" he asks her.

Alice then looks at him, "You find anything?" she asks him, "No." he answers as he walks past them. "I know a way out of this place." Chris whispers to them, Alice just looks at him and then followed after Luther, then they both move away from the table and stood in front of the door as Annabelle walks to the front, "If you get us out of here, we'll do the same for you. You're going to need me!" he calls out as they were gone. Annabelle watches them leave and then walks to the slot, slides her hand inside and both Chris and Jacob held onto her. "Trust me and wait just a little bit longer." she tells them, "Anne, you and I both know that those things out there, they're coming," Chris informs her. She nods at him, "I know, I know and when they do, we will turn to you." she states. "How can you be so sure?" Chris asks her and she smirks at him. "Have I ever let you down?" she asks him and Jacob smirks. "She's got a point," he states and Chris exhales and nods at her. "All right, we'll wait a little longer." he agrees.

She smiles at him and they let her go and she pulls her arm right back out and went to walk away, "Annabelle." Chris calls out to her, she stops and looks back at him, "It's really good to see you again." he tells her, she just smiles at him, "You too." she states, "No more running, all right." he orders and she chuckles. "No more running." she agrees and then hurried after the others.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Luther walk back into Cell Block B, "Have you check out what they're talking about?" she asks him as Annabelle walks down the steps after them, Luther then looks back at them "His way out? He's not telling us shit til we let him out. And I'm not letting him out." he states and Annabelle looks at him, "And what makes you say that?" she asks him "That man is a killer." he answers her.

The two then look at him. "Really?" Alice asks, "I can see it in his eyes." he states and the two exchange looks, "How can you be so sure?" Alice asks him again. He then looks at them, "I know people." he answers, "Interesting." Alice mutters and then Annabelle looks up at him, "Then look into my eyes or Alice's, what are you seeing?" she asks him. He stops and then looks down at their eyes.

But they walk over to the table and then the two pull out their pacts then sets them down, unties them and rolls them right out. Revealing their arsenal, Alice had a few blades, grenades, guns and bullets as Annabelle was strictly blades, guns, and bullets. "Whoa!" Luther said in surprise, "A girls gotta be prepared." Alice informs him. Then Annabelle sat down, pulling out a flat smooth stone, wets it down and then pulls out her katana as Alice dumps all the quarters she's collected. "What could you possibly want with those?" he asks as Alice sat down. "It's a hobby," she answers.

Annabelle smirks as she pulls out a napkin and swipes down her katana, "And that?" he asks her as he points to her katana, she stops and looks at him then shrugs, "A hobby." she answers him and went back to wiping down her blade. "A hobby?" he asks then smirks. "All right," he states as she sets one set down. "Well, I'll see you both in the morning." he states, "Night," Annabelle said to him then places the napkin down and picks up the stone and sharpens her blade, making it ring. He smirks then pulls away and walks out of Cell Block B, leaving the two to their… "hobbies"

~8~8~8~

Angel and Claire still on the roof and Claire looks out at the ship through the night vision set, she scans the top of the ship and then sighs. "No signs of anyone on deck," she states and then lowers the binoculars. "Your friends are out there?" Angel asks her. She stood there for a second, trying to remember and he looks at her, "I think so." she answers "You don't remember?" he asks her.

She just looks at him, "It's coming back. Slowly." she answers him, he nods at her, then they both look back at the ship "Nothing that makes any sense." she states, he shot her a look and then she pulls the binoculars back up and looks back at the ship as there was a light of some sorts in the command deck.

~8~8~8~

Wendell kept looking at his magazine, like the pervert he was. He then inhales and was trying to stay awake. But then he heard something clutter inside the wall. He slowly sat forward in his chair and listens. Then there was more clutter inside the walls, making him turn at each sound.

Jacob exchanged looks with Chris and he just exhales and lays back on the cot as Jacob just sighs and lays his head on the table, resting it in his arms.

But inside the shower room, there was digging right under the floor, right by where one of the drains was the tile floor started to mount up, they were almost inside the building.

You honestly didn't think i was going to Anne's Bes Friend out of this fight,

now were you?

If you want to see what he looks like, go here:

548403008-resident-evil-afterlife-chapter-4-old-friends


	5. We Need to Leave Now

_Chapter 5: We need to Leave. Now_

The next day came running by, and one of the mutated zombies that was at least 10, possibly 12 feet tall, had a straw bag over his head and huge nails sticking out of the head and was walking down the street, dragging a freaking large ax behind him. And there was only one direction it was heading, The Prison.

The zombies were still gathered around the prison, gurgling, growling and trying to get into the prison. Well, the gate was shut and lock tight. But they will change soon.

~8~8~8~

Luther leads Alice into the showers and they walk past the sinks. "We still having running water," he informs her as he picks up a towel and Alice just smirks at him. "That's very civilized," she states and they walk over to one of the tower towers and he smirks at her. "We do out best," he answers her then he pressed the button and the shower then ran.

Alice puts her hand under it and chuckles. "It's cold," she informs him and he shrugs. "Our best only goes so far," he states and she nods at him. "These are for you," he states and handed her the towel. "Thank you." she said and took the towel and she looks back him, "I guess I should leave you to it," he states, she smirks and nods at him. "I guess you should." she agrees with him.

He smiles and nods at her, "I'll be right outside." he informs her, "Thank you." she said to him and he walks out of the shower room. Alice couldn't help but smile as she walks into the back. She removes her holster and then her vest, but then went to remove her shirt, but then heard a rock being moved, she stops and looks behind her. "Luther?" she calls out and got no response. "Luther?" she calls out again and still no response. Then she went to grab her gun until Annabelle came up behind her and covers her mouth. Alice gasp in surprise and her hands flew to Annabelle's but she shushes her, making Alice just looks at her, then Annabelle removes her hand and Alice looks over her shoulder at her, "Someone is in here with us." she whispers at her and Alice's eyes went on alert. "I'll go check it out," she tells her and lets her go. Alice then turns to her, "Stay alert and eyes open." she warns her and Alice nods. Annabelle then looks around and flash-steps away. Alice then pulls out her gun and aims it.

She slowly steps forward, keeping her eyes and wits about her, she then heard something rattle and she faces the towel rack, she steps closer, but then heard a surprised grunt, making her stop in her track and a gun was being cocked. Wendell was forced out of hiding as Annabelle held the back of his neck with her gun pointed at his head, "Look at what I found, Alice. A rat spying on you." she informs him and Alice just glares right at him. "I… I… I was in here by accident." he tries to tell them, but Annabelle growls at him, "Don't try to weasel you way out of this, you peeping tod." she growls at him, "Take it easy, take it easy." he tells them and Annabelle shoves him back, "Get the hell out of here before I kill you." she threatens him, he whimpers at them, but then looks right behind her as a zombie pops up behind her as it mouth was wide open and the parasite in it open as well. Alice turns and fires at it in the dead.

But Annabelle fired at Wendell right in the head, then a zombie came up from behind and took a hold of his head and drags him down into the hole, Annabelle then turns her gun to the side and fires at the zombie that came running that them, she fires twice inside the head and it stops dead. Alice exhales and lowers her gun then ran over next to Annabelle as she was looking down at the hole that was dug up. "You shot Wendell?" Alice asks her and Annabelle then looks right at her, "Right in the head." she answers, Alice nods at her, impressed and then they fist bumped each other.

~8~8~8~

Everyone was gathered into the showers, Angel and Claire were kneeling down by the hole, then Angel took out his light, turns it on and then shines it into the hole, seeing that it went on for miles. "What is that smell?" Bennett questions them as a few were covering their noses. "They must have burrowed up from the sewers." Alice states as she steps away and Annabelle was pacing. "Wendell said he heard something moving behind the walls." Luther states. Annabelle nods, "They're getting smarter if they come to that stage." she states as he stood up and Bennett stops and looks at the both of them. "What? So these things can burst out anywhere?" he questions them.

Then Annabelle looks at him as she crosses her arms, "That's exactly what I'm saying. Kim was shaking his head, terrified as Claire stood up. "We got to get out of this place." he whimpers. "Acadia will send help." Crystal states as she was hopeful, then Bennett then glares right at him, "No one's coming to get us. Okay? No one." he growls and Annabelle then steps next to Alice as they both look at him. "We have to help ourselves," he states and then looks at the two. "Now this plane that you have." he states, "Not an option," Annabelle reports to him. "She's right, it won't hold everyone." Alice agrees with her. "Well, we can draw straw." Kim states and Annabelle glares at him, "Hey. I am not leaving a signal person behind to become zombie chow and that person can very well be you, Kim. So zip it." she snaps at him and he immediately shuts up.

Then Bennett nods at her, "Great. How are we going to do that?" he asks and folds his hands in front of himself. "Walk out of here, just signal file?" he asks, Alice rolls her eyes and then looks at Annabelle as she smirks at her. "This is an emergency," she states and Alice nods at her.

~8~8~8~

They all stood in the room where Chris and Jacob were locked up in the cell. "Are you crazy?" Bennett shouts at them as they all were considering it. "They didn't want them getting out." Kim states as Annabelle rolls her eyes. "That's right. They're dangerous." Bennett agrees with him. Annabelle scoffs and they look at her, "I am the most dangerous person here, these two are like the Easter bunny compared to me, they come out." she reports to them, Luther nods at her and then looks at his friend, "Angel, what do you think?" he asks, Angel leans against his arms and sighs. "I think we don't have much of a choice," he answers him. "This is insane," Bennett states and then looks at the young Crystal. "Crystal, Crystal, Crystal. Look at me. What do you think? I mean, you're not even that stupid." he states and she just smirks at him. "I guess I am. I agree with Angel. She states and he looks at her "If these guys know a way out, I want to hear it." she states.

Then Annabelle smirks at them, "Then it's decided." she states and walks up to the cell. "Seriously? This, this is a mistake. You better watch them." Bennett went on and Annabelle shook her head. "This is Chris, a member of the B.S.A.A, captain more like it and he is Jacob Tates, a government agent sent by the president of the U.S.A to contain and destroy the Biohazard. That threatens the human race." she informs then as she unlocks the door, "And how do you know that?" Bennett questions her, she then glares right at him. "Because I know them," she answers him and then slides the opens the door for them. She then steps back and the two look over at her and then stood up and walks to the door, then looks down at them. "I was wondering how long it would take," he states and he steps out and then stood next to each other. Then Chris looks over at Bennett.

He looks around for a moment and then looks right back at him, "Boo." he whispers and Bennett jumps a little, making Jacob smirks at him. "All right, let's get the hell out of here." Alice states, Annabelle nods at her and they both nodded moves away. Revealing a good friend to them and they look at her in shock. "Claire?" Chris asks her, "What?" she asks him and they just looked at her, then Chris walks in front of her. "Claire, it's me." he states and went to reach out for her, but Annabelle walks over to him and stops him, "Chris, wait," she states, he stops and looks at her. "She's been injected with a drug that caused her to have memory loss." she informs him, he then looks at her in shock, "What, how?" he asks her, she exhales and leans in, "Money on Umbrella," she whispers to him. He nods at her and exhales.

Then he looks at her and held out his hand, "Hello, I'm Chris Redfield, your older brother." he tells her, Claire looks at Annabelle, she looks at her and nods. She then looks back at Chris and nods at him. He nods and pulls his hand back. "All right, let move." he tells them and then walks off, Annabelle went to follow the others, but Jacob grips her arm and she stops and looks at him, "Are these effects permanent?" he asks her, Annabelle smiles and shook her head. "No, they're wearing off but slowly in pieces," she answers him, he exhales and nods at her. "Alright, let move," he states and then they hurried after them.

~8~8~8~

They all step out in the front yard as the zombies were gurgling as they were trying to reach for them, but Chris and Jacob ignored them and the others followed after them. "Behind those doors is a UPV, Urban Pacification Vehicle. The prison kept it in case of a serious riot." Chris states as they walk over to the locked doors.

Bennett kept looking back at the zombies as Annabelle walks over and stood next to Chris and Jacob. "Sixteen-wheeler, steel plate, water cannon. It seats 20. ten tons the fun." Chris informs them as he leans against the wall. "Roll right out in style, drive right over them." he states as Angel then looks at the lock, "The lock's jammed. But we cut right through it." he states, Annabelle crosses her arms and then she turns her head as she heard metal being dragged on the on the ground. "When we hot the coast, we're going to have to transfer to a boat of some kind." Alice states and Annabelle looks over at her. "We're going to need some more firepower." Luther states and Annabelle nods at him. "We got you covered." Jacob states and he looks at him. "When Chris and I were stationed here, we used a room in the basement as an armory, it's practically gun paradise," Jacob informs him and Angel looks at him. "How do you know your unit them with them when they pulled?" he asks him.

Jacob then looks at him as Chris steps forward. "Because there were a lot more guns than there were people to use them." he informs him and Annabelle exhales "He's here." she states and they looked at her, "Who?" Bennett asks her and then the gate started to jerk, making them look back to see the very tall zombie as he pulls back his hammer and slams it against the gate again, "You go get the guns. Luther." Claire said to them, they nodded then Alice, Chris, and Annabelle ran back inside as Claire, Luther, and Jacob ran to the gate. Crystal hurries after Chris, Alice, and Annabelle as they were inside. Jacob grabs Claire's arm and stops her as they look up at the thing. "Oh my god," she mutters as it slams it's hammer at the gate again.

~8~8~8~

Annabelle pushed open the elevator door, there was no elevator inside, but the levels below were flooded with water. Chris and Alice step out on her side as they were looking down. Chris held out his torch as Alice looks at the water. "What is this?" Alice asks him. He then looks at her, "They had pumps to keep the water out of the foundation. When the electricity failed, some of the lower levels started filling up. There are another two floors down there." he answers her.

Alice then nods and looks at him, "And how far down is the armory?" she asks, he then looks at her and smirks. "All the way."

~8~8~8~

Luther then pulls out an ax. "Luther, come on!" Alice shouts at him as he waves his ax at the zombies. "Get back! Get back!" he shouts and Jacob just looks at him.

"Really, man? Tell them to get feed on each other why don't cha!" he shouts as him as Luther pulls his arm and places the ax in between the handles and tries to hold it off as it slams it's hammer against the gate again.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Annabelle hand their arsenal rolled out and were preparing themselves for whatever they were going to find down there. They had their lights ready lights ready and then look up as Crystal was standing in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" Chris asks as Annabelle rolls back up her arsenal and ties it back on her back. "I was a swim champ back in high school," she informs them.

Then they stood up on their feet. Chris just smirks down at her, "Is that right?" he asks her, then Annabelle pulls out one of her offers it to her, "Here, you'll need this." she tells her and Crystal took it, then Alice offers Chris a gun as well. He looks down at it. "So now you're going to trust me with a gun?" he asks her and Alice shrugs, "Yeah, why not? Annabelle trust you, doesn't she?" she asks him, he smirks and then took the gun from her.

~8~8~8~

They all kept looking at the zombies as they were trying to get in, "Luther, just shoot that motherfucker." Claire informs him, he looks at and Jacob nods. "Pop a cap in his ass," he states and Luther looks at him. "Why not you?" he questions.

Jacob shot him a glare. "Do you see a gun on me?" he questions him, Luther sighs and then pulls out his gun then fires right in the head a few times, but it didn't stop in its pursuit. "What the fuck is that thing?" he questions and Jacob shook his head. "You have to hack off the arms or head to kill it!" Jacob shouts at him. Angel was trying to cut through the jammed lock.

~8~8~8~

Alice stood in front of the flooded elevator shaft, her light in her hand and then took a breath and jumps in. The others then soon followed after her. Alice swam down and shines her light, she looks at one wall, shining her light then looks at other, seeing that, that was the right way to go and then swims forward.

Unknown to her, something behind the wall was lurching forward, making a dent and then a hole. Crystal then pops out, she looks around and swam after Alice, then Chris moves his hand out pressing it against the pillar and he peeks out, staying alert, then Annabelle pops out on top of him, he looks up at, she nods and they swam after the other two. They swam down the corridor, but something on the other side of the fence swam past, making Alice shine her light at the side, but saw nothing.

So she hurried and swam faster and then saw the surface of the water, they pressed their feet to the stairs and Alice pops out, gasping as she then inhales air. of the water first, then Chris and Crystal pop up, Chris gasping loudly as he coughs, Crystal was just panting as she inhales air.

Alice was leaning against the railing at Annabelle pops up as well, but her breathing was every normal as there were gills on the side of her neck, Crystal then notices them as they close up and returns to normal skin, this irks her mind. Alice walks up the steps first and pulls her sword out and then three joined her as they kept their eyes out as they pulled their guns out, but Annabelle stops as the two past her and she pulls out her gun. She then slowly walks up the steps, there was growling in the room, but there were no zombies in sight, then Chris pulls out a flare, lights it and tosses it down the hall.

It skids down the hall and smacks against the door. "Alright. Let's go." Chris tells them, Crystal, then nods at him and they step forward, but then a zombie jumps out of the water at Crystal. She turns and screams, but Annabelle was suddenly in front of her and her hand shot out at the zombie, gripping its throat. He gurgles and reaches out for her, Crystal then quickly steps back and was behind Chris as they watched as Annabelle tightens her hand around its throat and with one swift move, she jerks her hand to the side and breaks the neck, making the head falls off and then more came, "Move!" Annabelle shouts and they ran for it, "Go, go!" she shouts as she then ran backward. But then stops and stood her ground as they were about to touch her, but they were all frozen in place as Annabelle was glaring at them.

Her eyes then dialect and then she held her hand up and flicks her finger, making them all fly back backward and land back into the water and she held her hand out as she clutched her fingers and was making the water, drag them back down and then the rocks in the water weights them down. Annabelle smirks and then hurries after the others. She makes a turn and saw they were waving her in, she then ran through the door and Chris quickly closes it locks it behind her.

Not soon after there was banging against the door and then Alice light a flare and they look at the armory. "What the hell was that?" Crystal asks and they looked at her, "How the hell did you do that, throwing them all back at once, without even touching them?" she questions Annabelle, who sighs at her, she then looks at Alice, who nods at her. She then looks back at Crystal. "The Organization I was running from? They caused all this," she informs her then both her and Chris walks over to the weapons and Crystal then looks at her in surprise. "I use to work for them, I was one of their best agents. But they betrayed me, tossed me into a lab and tortured and experimented on my body, they did that six months straight. I'm infected with not one but four viruses on a cellular level, I bonded with them and they have given me powers, but I also felt less human at the time as well, but…" she states.

Then Crystal could guess the rest, "Then your husband came into your life." she states and Annabelle nods at her. "He reminded me of what's it's like to be human again and so I fell in love and married him," she states exhales and wipes away her tears. "Right, let's gather some weapons for the trip to Arcadia," she informs her and Crystal nods at her. They look around and then Annabelle's eyes were caught onto a weapon of her liking, Crystal walks over to her as the others join her, she then picks up the sniper rifle and nods at it. "Hello beautiful," she states as Alice smiles and nods. "Nice."

~8~8~8~

Angel finally broke through the kick and it smacks against the floor, Kim held his gun ready as both Bennett and Angel pull open the shutter door and walk inside, looking at the beauty vehicle. Angel then nods at it. "Damn."

Then Jacob, Claire, and Luther push forward a cop car in front of the gate, but Jacob then looks up and saw that the hinges were coming loose. "Uh-ho," he mutters and Claire then looks up at the hinges as well. Each slam was making them loose.

~8~8~8~

The four in the armory were loading up on ammunition and Chris was packing up on ammo as Annabelle loads up her clips for her sniper rifles and machine guns and she stuffs them into her pack along with her camera. Chris looks up at the ceiling and hurried. "There must be hundreds of them out there," he states then stood up and swung the pack onto his shoulder and looks at them. "We can't go back that way," he informs them.

Annabelle nods at him and swung her sniper rifles over her shoulder, neck to her katana and then puts all the ammo into her pack and pulls the strap onto her shoulders as it sat next to her hip. "Then how do you suggest we get out, that was the only way out." Crystal informs him, Alice straps her gun back into place and then looks up, Annabelle looks up as well and they were staring at the vent.

~8~8~8~

Angel then walks over to an engine that was hanging on the chains. "Oh shit." he mutters, "What do you mean, oh shit? What is this?" Bennett questions him. Then Angel places his hand on the engine and looks at him, "What do you think it is?" he informs him, then it clicks in Bennett's head. "Oh no, don't tell me that fits inside there," Bennett states as Angel ran his hand over his face. "Can you put this back together?" Kim asks him and Angel just sighs. "Maybe, but it could take a week," he answers him.

Then Kim looks at him, "Then what do we do now?" he asks him and Bennett exhales, "I know." he answers. Then pulls out his gun and fires at Angel, nailing him in the head, blood splattered on Kim and Angel drops dead on the ground, Kim gasp as he looks down at Angel. "Bennett." he mutters and the man looks at him, "What have you done?" he questions as Bennett just looked at him.

The zombie kept hammering and hammering at the gate, the hinges were coming right off. "Jacob, Luther! We have to get out of here!" Claire shouts at them, they look at the gate and then ran pas the car. "Come on!" Claire shouts and the gate fell right over and zombies ran in.

~8~8~8~

Alice's fingers reach through the vent and slowly lifts it up and moves it out of the way, she then shines her light, seeing that the coast was clear and then pulls herself out. Then she reaches down and Chris hands her the bag of ammunition.

Then Chris pulls himself out and helps Crystal out as well, then Annabelle pops up and pulls herself out, they all then stood up on their feet but froze as they were hearing the plane getting started up. "Do you hear that?" Alice asks them, Annabelle nods. "Bennett," she growls, then Chris grabs the bag and they ran for the gate.

~8~8~8~

Bennett started up the plane as he was leaning out and watching the blades spin. "Come on, baby, come on," he mutters as Kim ran up to him. "What are we doing?" he asks him "We're getting the hell out of here." he answers and looks at him, "But the others." he states, "Fuck the others! Now, get on board." he snaps at him.

Kim just looks at the back two seats, then Luther ran to the gate with Jacob and Claire and he bangs on it, "Bennett, what are you doing?!" he shouts, getting their attention, "Isn't it obvious?! He's saving himself!" Jacob shouts as he glares at Bennett. "Hey!" Claire shouts as they all bang on the gate. "Kim Youg, don't do this!" Luther shouts to him. "Open this door." Claire states and Luther rams his foot at it as Jacob was ramming his shoulder into it.

Then Annabelle opens the other door and Bennett aims his gun and fires at her, hitting her in the head, she gasps with her head reeled back, "Anne!" Alice shouts as she and the other two move back. They looked at her and gasp. But Annabelle pulls her head back down and glares at Bennett as blood streams down her face, but the bullet fell out of her forehead and the wound heals right up. Bennett, Kim, Luther, and Claire looks at her in horror as she cracks her neck, "You signed your fucking death sentence, motherfucker!" she growls at him.

Bennett just gulps as pulls his gun away and flew forward, Kim ducks, missing then wing as the two finally got the gate open. Then Alice, Chris, and Crystal pull out, "Bennett!" they shout at him as they ran after the plane, he closes the hood and went right off the edge and took a nose dive. "Oh, shit!" he shouts as he couldn't control the plane. They all stop at the edge and watches as he was diving. "That's right, bitch. Fuck you!" Luther shouts at him, "Wait…" Annabelle states, they looked at her as she pressed her foot against the ledge and leans her arm against it and watches as he regains control, killed a few zombies and then flew off. Then Luther jumps from the ledge "Son of a bitch." he mutters as Jacob threw his arms up. "Fucking bitch," he mutters.

Kim just pants, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he mutters and Crystal rubs his shoulder as Annabelle removes her arm and leg as Luther did, 'This bitch' jester with his arm. "He's heading for Arcadia." Alice states as Claire was pulling out some weapons. Then Annabelle pulls out her gun and then aims the barrel of the gun behind herself, taking out the zombie that was running for Luther. She fired and it smacks against the ground. Dead, the other turn and look at the dead body and Annabelle turns and stood in front of them. "Get ready, they're coming," she informs and pulls out her other gun.

Then right on cue, the zombies came running out from all entrances towards them, Chris, Jacob and, Luther aims their guns at them, Crystal held Kim in her arms "Alice!" Claire calls out, Alice looks at her as she tosses her a gun. She catches it and they all fire at them. They drop one by one, then the stairwell next to Alice opens and more zombies came running out. She turns and fires at them, making them drop. Annabelle's guns ran out, she looks at them, growls and tosses them to the sides. She then reels her hands back, races them forward and smacks themselves together, sending out a strong wave, making then zombies then fly back and then went flying off the room.

Everyone except Alice looks at her in shock. "Come on!" Alice shouts, snapping them out of their surprise they then ran over to the shutter door and both Alice and Annabelle stood in front, Annabelle pulls out her machine gun and fires at them. Then Alice pulls out and reaches into the pack as the others, besides Crystal and Kim, were holding them off. Then Alice steps out next to Annabelle, "Head for the shower block!" she shouts at them and they fall back, except Annabelle. "Move!" Claire orders them and they were behind the shutter door. "We'll meet you there!" Annabelle shouts as Luther jumps for the handle. "This thing has no power!" Kim shouts as Crystal bites her lip in worry. "We won't need power!" Chris shouts as both he and Jacob jump up and grab a hold of the shutter door and pulls it down.

Then Annabelle looks at her, "Is it ready?!" she shouts, Alice nods and threw the grenade on top of the elevator, "Oh shit." Luther mutters as they got down and moved away from the grenade. "Move!" Annabelle shouts and they both ran for it. But the grenade went off and the two stagger a little as the grenade destroys the wheels on the elevator, sending them ascending down.

They all were pressed against the walls, "Hold on!" Luther shouts at them. But instead of crashing onto the floor, they crash into the water, stopping and slowing the elevator down. "Get out! Get out now!" Jacob shouts as he hops out and then pulls Crystal out of the elevator, then Kim jumps out along with Luther and Claire, Chris was the last to jump out as he was still holding his pack. "Hey, head for the shower block. Go." Luther informs them and they all ran from the elevator and down the hall, to the shower block.

~8~8~8~

Alice and Annabelle look the cable wire onto themselves, making sure that it was tight, they then aim their guns at the zombies and fires right at them.

But they then turn and run for it, tossing their guns away as the zombies run for them, them Alice tossed Annabelle the pack, she took it and threw it behinds them as it was full on grenades as it was beeping. They then came to the edge and then jumps right off. The zombies dive off after them and then the cable catches them as the grenades went off, taking out all the zombies around them.

Then the cable tightens and swung over to the side, the two of them held onto it as they swung with the zombies and burning zombies that were falling. Then the ground came closer to them, Alice lets go of the cable then Annabelle did as well. Then they pull out their guns and fire at them. Killing a few of them and then lands on her feet and then stood back to back and fires right at them, then spins and continued to fire at them. But then another gun was being fired and they both look over, seeing Luther. "Over here!" he shouts. Alice nods and then Annabelle shot her hand out and makes the zombie's stop right in their spots she then threw them against the side and smack against the other zombies and then they ran for him, the zombies were closing in on them.

But Annabelle then threw her hand back and makes the zombies fly backwards as Alice was firing back at the zombies in front of them, she then tosses the guns away, pulls out her shotguns and then aims them, then fires them and the coins scatter everywhere, killing the zombies in front of them and then Luther braced himself as the coins then flew past him and impale into the walls. He then looks over and the bloody coins as Annabelle then smirk. He then jumps as both Annabelle and Alice then slide on the ground, into the building as Annabelle twist and held her arm out and makes the zombies flew back, she smirks again and then flips them right off and Alice just laughs.

The zombies then crowd at the door and bang against it, Annabelle flips up onto her feet as Luther pulls Alice to her feet. "Are you all right?" he asks them, they both were panting and then nods at him, "We're fine. Thanks." Alice answers her, they looked back at the gate and then took off running.

~8~8~8~

Alice was looking down at the tunnel as she was shining her light down it, Kim was looking over her shoulder as Annabelle was bent over, looking down at the tunnel as well. "This is some kind of joke, right?" Kim asks them, "Do you see us laughing?" Jacob asks him as he reloads his gun. "These tunnels lead to the sewers, the sewers lead to the storm drain." Alice informs him, "And storm drain leads to the sea." Claire agrees and Alice stood back up. "It's our only chance." Alice states and both Jacob and Chris nods at her, "I'll take point." Chris states as he walks to the tunnel, "I got your back." Luther said to him.

Jacob nods, "Right behind you." he states and Luther nods at him. Then he looks at the five. "Ladies," he states and then Chris drops down into the tunnel and shuffles down, then Luther drops down and hurries after him. Then Jacob drops into the tunnel and crawls, "Alright, Crystal. let's go." Annabelle tells her, Crystal inhales, then nods at her and drops down into the tunnel and crawls. "All right, you're next," Claire informs Kim, he looks at her in shock and lets out a stuttered breath.

Then Annabelle head the hammer again and her hand went to her katana, Claire then looks back at him as he shook his head, "I can't do it." he tells her, she looks at him and nods. Alice was getting anxious "Let's go." she tells him, then Annabelle came up behind him and stops the ax from cutting Kim in half. They look up and saw the big zombie as it was growling down at Annabelle, she growls back at him and then shoves him away. "Go!" she shouts and Kim wasted no time. Alice then ran at him, jumps and kicks the zombie right in the face, then she jumps down and the zombies raises the ax and brought it down, but Alice jumps out of the way as one of the toilets were broken, she then jumps again and dodges the ax as it smashes against the wall.

She landed on the ground as rumble then lands down next to her, but she then stood up and aims her shotguns at her. But the zombie then smacks the weapon against her, making her fly to the side and then smacks against the wall, breaking it and lays on the ground as her shotgun slides away from her.

Annabelle gasp as the zombie stood over her, "Hey!" she shouts and fires at it, this gets it attention and it turns away from Alice. "Come on!" Claire calls out and then both of their guns were out. It then swings at them, but they both ducked as the shower tower was blown right off. They then stood up and ran for it as it swings at them again, breaking the shower tower and water was firing out. They kept looking back and ducking as the zombie was chasing them and swinging its ax at them, but only hits the shower towers. Annabelle slides to the side as Claire steps onto the bench, then the window and flips right over the zombie, lands on her feet and skids back.

The zombie then turns to her as she lifts her head and stood up, all the water that was pouring out of the showers was drenching everything. Then Annabelle stood in front of her and flexed her hand, making the water obey and then formed a water serpent and she shot her hand forward and the serpent attacks the zombie, but it swung it ax down, but the serpent dodges it and bites down onto the arm, piercing the dead flesh, the zombie growls at the serpent, it tries to throw it off, but Annabelle kept her focus. "Claire, the shotgun! Get the shotgun!" she shots, Claire looks down at the shotgun and then she ran and grabs it. The serpent lets go and then head whips it, making the zombie, stumbles to the side and the loose balance for a second, then the serpent evaporated back into the water. Annabelle then lowers her hand and pulls her shotgun and stood ready.

The zombie then looks right at them, the two exchanged looks, nods and looks back at the zombie. It then starts to step forward and charge, the two charged as well, getting closer and closer. Then they slide onto their back, aim their shotguns and fires right into the zombie's head, the coins scattered everything, they side right under him closing their eyes and they were away from him. They came to a stop and then the zombie then fell to its knees and smack against the ground, dead.

Claire stood up and then offers Annabelle a hand, she took it and then Claire pulls her to her feet. They both nodded at each other and then looks back at the zombie as they were panting, but the zombie then moves its arms and pushes itself back up. Claire gasp as Alice then ran for them. She grabs a hold of Claire and the zombie threw the ax right at them, Alice and Claire both ducked as Annabelle pulled a matrix Neo. She exhales as she watches the ax fly right over them and impales into the wall. Then they all stood back up and both Alice and Annabelle pull out their shotguns and aims at the zombie, they fired and blew the head right off. It stood there frozen for a second and then drops to the ground dead, for good this time.

They exhale and then turns, looking at the hammer. Annabelle pants as she was smiling, Claire chuckles a little as she nudges Alice's shoulder, who nods at them.


	6. Welcome to Arcadia

_Chapter 6: Welcome to Arcadia_

Down into the tunnels Claire, Alice, and Annabelle were crawling through the tunnels trying to catch up with everyone else, they were grunting and panting as the tunnels were narrow, rocky and some parts were covered in blood. Annabelle pants as she was not a huge fan of tight places. But she pushes forward. Claire stops as she then shines her light.

But she shines it right to the side and screams a little as she found Luther, but she shushes her. "Those things are close," he whispers to her, she just exhales. "We found a way out just down there. The tunnels drop into the storm drain," he states looking over to her left. She nods at him, "Go. Be careful." he whispers and she started to crawl. Then Alice crawls forward and looks at him, "Where's Annabelle?" he asks her, "She's right behind me." she answers him.

He nods at her, feeling relief that everyone made it out, "Go, go." he tells her and she started to crawl then Annabelle came up as she was panting, "Hey, you alright?" he asks her, she looks at him and shook her head, "I hate tight places, too narrow, can't defend myself." she answers and tries to calm down. He nods at her, "We're almost there, just keep going." he tells her, she exhales then crawls after Alice.

~8~8~8~

Chris was waiting for the others as Crystal was rubbing Kim's shoulders, calming him down as Jacob was keeping watch. Then Chris looks up and places his light away, then Claire drops down and Chris catches her. She pants and smiles at him a little. "I knew you make it," he tells her, she then moves to the side and Alice drops down, Chris then catches her, she nods at him and moves next to Claire.

Then Annabelle drops down and Chris caught her, "You're alright. You're alright." Chris assures her as she was panting like crazy. "You did well, you did well," he states, she nods at him and steps over to the side, bend over, hands pressed to her knees, trying to calm down. Then she stood up, shook her hands and walks over next to Alice as they all shine their lights up. Seeing that Luther was next, but he looks back and saw a zombie was right behind him. He growls and lets out its tentacles, "Luther!" Alice shouts as he was then pulled back into the tunnel screaming, "Help!" he calls out and the rocks came tumbling down.

The others looked back at them and both Annabelle and Alice shine their lights. "Luther!" Annabelle calls out to him, but the tunnel was sealed up with rocks, no going back the way the came and Annabelle covers her mouth. Jacob walks up to Annabelle and places his hand on her shoulder. "You can't help him now." Claire states and the two looked at her as she places her hand on Alice's shoulder. "We have to move on," she tells them.

Annabelle just exhales and shook Jacob's hand off her shoulder as Alice pushes Claire's hand off her arm and they walk forward. The five exchanged looks and quickly hurried after them, leaving the prison behind them.

~8~8~8~

They all were sitting in a boat as Chris was piloting it, he drove out into the mist and enters it, Annabelle directs him so that they would not get lost.

Then they came out on the other side and there it was, the ship Arcadia, in all it's glory. Chris pulls up to the side and Alice, Claire and Annabelle jump onto the small dock and pull at the ropes, tying the boat onto the dock and helps the others onto the dock as well.

But every muscle in Annabelle's body was telling her to stay on alert, she looks around, feeling that it was too quiet and hurried after Alice as she walks up the stairs and the others followed after her. They all step onto the deck and looks around, seeing no one in sight. "No welcome party, huh?" Chris states, "Is there even anyone here?" Jacob states, "Yep." Annabelle answers, they looked at her and she points over to the center of the dock, they look over and walk over to the plane that Bennett stole. It was a wreck, completely destroyed. They stop and looked at it and Alice exhales. "Looks like Bennett made it," she states and Annabelle cracks her neck. "Good, then I can kill the bastard myself." she states, "You have my permission to do so." Crystal informs her and Kim nods, "Yeah, go for it." he agrees. Annabelle nods at them.

Jacob then looks around, he then pat's Chris's shoulder and points up at the bridge. "Let's check inside." he tells them and they walk to the bridge, "Your crashing was better," Annabelle whispers to Alice and she just smirks at her.

~8~8~8~

They enter the bridge and saw that it was completely deserted, Claire steps forward as she looks around, Kim and Crystal stuck close to Annabelle as she looks around as well. "Did you find anyone?" Claire asks them, Annabelle looks at her and shook her head. "Nothing," Alice answers her as she steps in front of a radio. "I checked the cafeteria, it's empty," Jacob informs her. "I checked the crew quarters. They're all gone. Looks like they left in a hurry." Chris informs them. "But where did they all go?" Crystal asks them, "Why did they leave the ship? Why would the possibly leave?" Kim asks them.

Annabelle nods and looks at him, "That's a very good question, why indeed." she states, then Alice looks down at the radio and then she turns it on. " _This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. There is no infection, we offer safety and security, food and shelter._ " the radio went off as Chris was pressing as a few buttons of the keyboard, Annabelle checks the log entry, Jacob looks at the records, Claire looks at another computer as Alice checks the engine readings. "Fuel, power, everything's running normally," he states. Then Annabelle stumbles onto something, "Well, I'll be damned." she mutters. "Look at this," Chris calls out and the two women walk over to him. "It's the ship's log. The crew launched the lifeboats three days ago," he states and then the others walk over to him.

Alice then exhales. "Exactly when the transmissions stopped." she states as Jacob looks over Chris's shoulder "But it says there are still 2,000 survivors on board," he informs them, they all then exchanged looks. "That's not all." Annabelle states and they look at her as she turns the logs to them, "There's a lower level on the ship that is filed off limits." she states and they exchanged looks, "Who wants to bet that's where the survivors are?"

~8~8~8~

They all walk down below the bridge and walks through the halls, "We have to search every inch of this boat." Claire states and then Annabelle walks forward. "That won't be necessary, I know where to go," she states and then walks forward, the others exchanged looks and followed after her, she walks down the hall and then makes a turn.

She walks down that hall and came to a complete stop, she pulls out her light and shines it, the others shine theirs as well as Annabelle was looking at a logo on the rusted door.

Umbrella.

Claire lowers her light as she gasps with surprise, Alice just scoffs. "Umbrella." she mutters and Annabelle nods at her, "There is no coincidence they're involved," she states as both Kim and Crystal exchanged looks. Chris and Jacob then look back at Claire as she was remembering. "Of course. I remember them coming for us," she states as Alice and Annabelle lower their lights.

~Flashback~

 _ **The boats were speeding**_ _**to the beach, everyone was getting off the choppers, some of the people help the kids out as well. Carlos jokes a little, making Chase laugh. But then the men from the boats walk up to them and places the bug like machine**_ _**on their chest, K-Mart screams as Carlos was struggling in their grip, but Claire kicks one away.**_

 _ **Carlos broke free and then rams into the one holding Claire, they stumble to the ground and Claire looks back at him. "Run, Claire, run!" he calls out to her, she scrambles to her feet and took off running as the men grab a hold of Carlos and place the thing on his chest. He struggles in their grip as they pull him to the boats along with everyone else.**_

~End of Flashback~

She then looks back at the logo and glares at it, "Wait, what are you trying to say?" Crystal asks her. "We've been played for fools," Jacob answers as he spits on the ground. "What?" Kim asks him "This whole thing, Arcadia, was a lie." Alice states and Kim groans as he ran his hand over his face.

Crystal over her mouth in shock as Claire reaches for her gun, "No, it's worse than that." she states as the door releases the locks. "It's a trap," she states, then Chris, Claire, Jacob, Annabelle, and Alice raise their guns as Crystal and Kim were hiding behind them. They all were ready for anything.

The door then opens and they all carefully walk into the dark room, keeping their eyes open for anything, once they all were inside the room, the door closes behind them, making them turns and look at it as it closes and then turns back as the lights then came on revealing a huge room. They lowered their guns and looks around, "Where is everybody?" Chris asks and Jacob looks at Annabelle, "How many heartbeats?" he asks her, she opens her eyes and looks at them. "All 2000 of them." she answers and Alice looks at her, "How can that be? There's no one here, unless…" she states "I don't understand." Chris states "Where are the survivors?" Crystal asks them, "I don't get it." Kim states as Annabelle steps forward looking down at the floor Alice took a step forward.

Alice then kneels down and pressed her hand against the floor, "I think I do." she answers and they look at the two, as Annabelle kneel down as well "They're all here." Annabelle state as Alice pulls her hand away. "They're underneath our feet." Alice states, Kim and Crystal then look down at their feet, then Claire walks over to one of the panels and took it and pulls up all the scans of the survivors. She then scans through them, "They're holding survivors to experiment on." she informs them. Then Annabelle stood up, walks over, places her gun away and took the other one then scans through it. "Oh my god," she mutters as she found one familiar one. "Look, it's K-Mart. She's here." Claire states, "And so is Mikey." Annabelle states.

Alice then looks at the two, "Bring them up. All of them." Alice orders, Annabelle nods at her and pressed all pods, bringing all the survivors up. The stasis pods then slowly rose up from the ground and were fully out. Annabelle looks around and then spotted K-Mart. "I found her!" she calls out to them and they ran to her pod as Mikey was right next to her, "Oh god and Mikey too," she states and they looked at the two pods. "Get them out." Alice states and the two pressed the eject button.

The pods then open and the two gasp as they fell out of the pods, Alice catches K-Mart as Annabelle caught Mikey. She then lowers him to the ground and lays him against his pod as Alice lowers K-Mart to the ground and woke up kicking and pushing them away. "K-Mart, it's okay. K-Mart, it's alright!" Alice assures her, holding her hands out as K-Mart didn't recognize them. Annabelle was shaking Mikey's shoulder and he groans away. "Hey, hey. You're okay. You're safe now." she assures him. "Go, I got him." Jacob assures him, she nods at him and stood back up, "Crystal, Kim with me." she tells them and they walk off. "Let me get that thing off you," Jacob states and reaches for the machine on his chest.

Claire then took a hold of K-Mart's arm and turns her to her, "I'll get this thing off her, you go help Annabelle let everyone else out." she tells her, offering the pad to her, Alice took it then stood back up and walks off. "We're your friends. Right now, let's get that thing off you." Claire tells her and reaches for the machine on her chest. Annabelle walks through the pods, looking for the others and then came up to Carlos's pod. She looks at him, then down at the pad, she presses the inject button and then the pod opens and he falls out, but Kim and Crystal catches him and lowers to the ground.

Annabelle went to her knees quickly and took a hold of his face, "Carlos, Carlos, wake up. Wake up Carlos." she said, slapping his cheek lightly. "Carlos!" she shouts as she grips onto his white shirt and jerks him, making him jerk awake, he pants and then looks at her, "You're awake. You're awake." she states, but he pulls away from her and she lets him go, holding up her hands. "It's okay, it's okay. We're not going to hurt you," she assures him, but he was just confused. "Crystal get that thing off him, Kim, with me," she orders. Crystal nods at her and looks down at the bug machine.

Annabelle kept looking for the others up she caught the scent of something foul, she stops looks in its direction, then handed him the pad, "Free the others." she tells him, he nods at her and walks off. Then Annabelle followed the scent and she ran into Alice, they both looked at each other and looks back, they both walk up to the bloodstained pods as the glass was broken.

Alice and Annabelle looked at the pod and then step over to the other one, then looked at the blood that was inside of it and then raised their hands slowly and pressed them to the glass. The person that was inside the pod was either turned or went completely mad and banged against the glass, hurting themselves.

They retracted their hands and turns away from it, then they both looked down at the blood stain on the on the floor as it leads to the door on the side. They both then inhaled sharply and walks to the door. It opens for them and they were now in the hanger. The door closes behind them as they looked at the choppers, then Annabelle looks over at the failsafe bomb, nudge Alice's shoulder and she looks over as well as it finally clicks in Annabelle's mind. They both exchanged looks and walk down the catwalk.

~8~8~8~

Chris and Jacob look around to see where Annabelle and Alice walk off it, but they came to the pad, Alice was holding and then looks at the blood stain on the floor that leads to the side door.

They look up at the door, then they exchanged looks and then pull out their guns and hurried after the two.

~8~8~8~

The door opens for the two women as they were in the experimentation room, four corpses of the dead were laying on the tables with their shirts ripped open and four glass screens lined up in front of each other. They both walk in and the doors close right behind them.

Annabelle then laughs then started to clap, making Alice look at her. "You know, I was wondering this for a while now, What is Arcadia? Why is Arcadia here? Why now of all places to shows up here." she states as the first screen moves up and out of their way, "Then it hit me, you were watching us after that little crash in the mountain after Tokyo with the satellites as Issac did back in the Nevada Desert, you needed human subjects to keep it in check but with all the zombies that were in the way, you got impatient and lost control and went after the crew, but the left before you could touch them." she went on as the other screen pulls up.

Alice kept her eyes forward as she knew who they were going to meet, "And then Alice and I came along, and you knew we were going to save them, no matter what happens and we did, and bring them to Arcadia. And that is exactly what we did." she states and the third one pulls up. "And here we all are, standing in this room, right where you wanted us. Isn't that right, Wesker?" Annabelle asks as the final one came up and revealed Albert Wesker, Chairmen of the Umbrella Corporation.


	7. Let's End This

_Chapter 7: Let's End This_

"Why am I not surprised?" Alice questions as Albert was smirking at them, "Annabelle Wong, top Agent of Umbrella, smartest in her class. Your reputation does you no credit." he states and she scoffs at him, "Ex-Umbrella agent, top of my class." she corrects him, he just chuckles at her. "You both weren't too hard to find, our satellite system is still operational. And there aren't too many people flying nowadays and you both herd together like bugs," he informs them. "Said the bug himself." Annabelle threw back at him.

He chuckles at her. "And besides, I always knew you both would be drawn to your friends. Loyalty… highly overrated." he informs them, "Well, at least someone has our back." Annabelle informs him as her hands were on her hips, but then zombie dogs then came out, growling at the two. Alice pulls out both of her shotguns as Annabelle pulls out hers and they aim them at the dogs. "Stop." Wesker orders and the dogs stop, "Down." he orders again and they sat down. Then he looks back at them, "I wouldn't want you harming my pets." he states and they aim their shotguns back at him.

But then Bennett steps out and aims his gun at them, "Drop your guns." he orders them, Wesker smirks at them as Annabelle exhales and then they both moves their guns away from him and tosses them behind them. "Thank you. Now kick them to me." he orders and they did as he said. "good." he states and then looked at him and Annabelle scoffs, "Looking a little pale there, Bennett." Annabelle states as she rolls her shoulders. He chuckles at her "Yeah, well I'm looking forward to playing with your pretty little faces." he throws back at them and Annabelle giggles. "You saw what happens when a bullet hits me Bennett." she states and looks back at him, "You really want to try?" she dares him and he didn't answer as she looks back at him. "What do you want from us?" Alice questions Wesker.

He just looks at them, "The T-virus brought me back." he informs them and his head twitched a little. "And just like everyone else infected with it, it's trying to control you." Annabelle states as Alice looks at her, "Expect for us." she states, Annabelle looks at her and nods. "I thought if I ingested fresh Human DNA, I could redress the balance." he informs them, "No wonder your crew abandon ship." Alice states and Annabelle nods at her, "No matter. I have new subordinates. And a new plan." he states as Annabelle looks over her shoulder at Bennett for a moment. "You both were the only ones successfully with the T-Virus. Both of your DNA is stronger than the others. I ingest the both of you, I gain control." he states with a smirk on his face.

The two nod at themselves as they were kinda impressed. "That's pretty smart thinking." Alice admits as she and Annabelle step past each other, giving Bennett a choice on who to aim his gun at, "You forget Wesker, I have three other T-Viruses bonded to my DNA, I don't think you handle it." she informs him, he smirks at her, "I think I can manage." he states, she nods at him and looks at the knives on the stand, Bennett kept switching back and forth between to the two. "But there's just one problem with that plan." Alice states. "Stop. Both of you, right there." Bennett orders them.

They both shot a look out of the corner of their eye at him. "And what is that?" Wesker asks them. They glare at him, "We're not on the menu." they answer him and then kick the trays right, making the knives fly right at him. Then Annabelle flash-steps right in front of Bennett then she grabs a hold of his wrist, twisted it, making him cry out as he drops his gun, Wesker leans his head right of the head of the chair as the knives then impale the head of the chair, where his head was, then Annabelle threw Bennett back, Alice then kicks him and makes him fly onto the corpse and he falls right onto the ground.

Wesker then stood up, wiping the blood from the cut on his cheek, the two then looks over at their shotguns and went to retrieve them, but were stopped by the zombie dog as the head was forced open revealed the mouth of the zombie dog's mouth. "That's gross," Annabelle mutters as she and Alice then step back, they look at Wesker as he was smirking at them and then the two heard a growl next to them, they both gasp and look over onto the table at the other zombie dog as it did the same thing. They stop walking and then look back at him.

Wesker then froze as he looks over his shoulder and smirks. "Well, isn't this one big family reunion?" he states as the three aim their guns at him. "Chris and Claire Redfield," he states and Claire looks at her brother. "Along with the mercenary, Jacob Tates." he also states and Claire looks at him, "Ex-mercenary." Jacob corrects him. "You both have really become quite an inconvenience for me." he states as he looks at the two in front of him and Annabelle narrows her eyes at him, "I told you, we weren't going to be coming alone," she informs him.

Then Wesker removes his shades as his eyes were glowing orange as his pupils were slated, then his cut started to heal. "You should have brought more," he informs her. Then he threw his shades right at them, Chris then catches them then Wesker was right in front of them, he kicks Jack in the gut, then elbows Chris in the face, then grips a hold of both his shades and then Claire's hands and she was flip right onto her back, the zombie dogs then growled at Alice and Annabelle took a step backwards.

Claire groans in pain as both Jacob and Chris fire their guns right at him, but Wesker dodges all their bullets and then Chris charges right at him then ram into him, but Wesker only slides back a little, then cracks his neck and then knees Chris in the gut and brought his elbow down onto his back then threw him to the side, Jacob charges at him and socks Wesker into the face, but it had no effect on him, as Wesker then grips a hold of his arm, then twist him around, holding him in a headlock then lets him go and kicks him to Chris. Jacob rolls onto the floor but then uses his foot, stops himself, then twist back onto his knee, pulls out his gun as both he and Chris fired at Wesker. Who flips up into the air.

When he lands on his feet, they fired at him again, standing on their feet and Wesker flips back up into the air again, dodging the bullets that flew under him and he lands back on his feet as Claire went to aim her gun at him, but he grabs a hold of her hands, making the two charge forward. He then spins her around and holds her in a lock as he was using her as a human shield, but she pulls out a knife and stabs him in the leg. Wesker groans in pain and then threw her to the side. He grips the knife and pulls it right out of his leg.

He growls and then looks at the two men, then marches to them. They fired at him, but he kept flash-stepping side to side, dodging their bullets, once he was close, he socks Chris into the face, then kicks Jacob into his. Then Claire stood back up and fires at Wesker, who leans back, dodging the bullet. Then Chris threw a punch as Jacob throws a kick, Wesker then blocks them, then blocks Claire's kick, dodges Jacob's bullets, blocks, Chris's bullets, blocks Claire punch. Then grips their arms turn and flip them, sending them flying backward and into the pod. They gasp and went running, but the pods close on them and lock them in, Jacob rams his shoulder into the glass, but it didn't break. "No!" Annabelle cries out and Alice held her back.

Then the zombie dog jumps at the two, but they dodge it, "Claire!" Jacob and Chris call out as her pod went down first. "Claire!" they call out again, Alice ran and grabs her shotgun, Alice slides onto her side, grabbing hers as they both look up at the zombie dog and then shot it, the coins from Alice's gun flew high enough and they break the glass above them. "Jacob! Chris!" Claire calls out to them as their pods were ascending down as well. Chris fires at his as Jacob kept ramming his shoulder into his, but the glass will not break. "Jacob! Chris!" Claire calls out again, but they were already on the ground.

The last Zombie dog came running at them, Annabelle flips up onto her feet, Alice pulls herself back up as well, they look at the big glass piece as it was falling. They then glare at the dog as it then jumps at them. But Annabelle twists and then kicks at the glass, making it fly forward and impale into the zombie dog. It then drops dead onto the ground. They both exhale and Annabelle gasp. "Look out!" she shouts, pulling Alice behind her and held up her hand. Bennett then stabs her hand and Annabelle gasp in pain as he then let's go and looks at her in shock. Annabelle held her hand, and was gasping in pain, "Anne!" Alice states and held her shoulders as Annabelle's hand was shaking in pain. Then they look over at Wesker as he was standing next to them.

Annabelle growls and she grips the handle of the blade that was in her hand, Wesker opens his mouth as the claws inside pickle out. "Hell no, I am not going to be our next meal." She growls then removes the blade from out of her hand as stabs him right in the head. He gasps, the claws move back into his mouth, then Bennett went to grab a hold of their shotguns. "Touch them and I will kill you," Annabelle warns him as he stops in his place.

They look back at Wesker as he then removes the blade from his head and the two took a step back as he stood back up. Bennett then went to get the shotguns, but they were taken by two others. He stood up and looks at them and it was none other than K-Mart and Carlos. "Who the fuck are you?" he questions, but K-Mart sucker punches him with Alice's shotgun and Carlos' gut punches him with Annabelle's shotgun. Wesker then opens his mouth and out came the tentacles. Then the two toss them their guns. Alice catches her in her hand as Annabelle catches her in her good hand. They then turn to Wesker and stood shoulder to shoulder.

He charges right at them, but they shot him, right in the mouth at point-blank range. He drops back down to the ground at the foot of his chair and the tentacles retreated back into his mouth and he laid their limp. "Fuck you, Wesker," Annabelle mutters and then they ran to the pods in the back. Alice pulls up the pad and then pulls up Jacob's pod. It rose out of the ground and Jacob exhales as he looks at Annabelle who rose with the pod. Then Alice pulls up Chris's pod and it rose up from the ground, Jacob helps him out and they nodded at each other.

She then pulls up Claire and it rose out of the ground as the two were standing as they wait for her. Jacob then helps her out of the pod and they all exhaled.

Then Wesker started to raise as he was groaning, Alice took a step back as Annabelle went to stop him, but Chris, Claire and Jacob force him back down and Chris glares down at him, "I don't think so." Chris tells him and Jacob looks at them, "Shall we?" he asks them, they smirked and then raised their guns at them. They then opened fire at him, emptying their clips into his body and Wesker wasn't going to get back up from that.

~8~8~8~

Bennett looks at the others as they were on the other sides of the doors. "Don't… Don't you shut them? I am a producer!" he shouts, but the doors were already close "No one care, Bennett!" Annabelle shouts at him as she wraps her hand in white fabric that Carlos let her use. Carlos was holding Alice's hand as they were all waking away, but the panel then came on. "Open those doors!" Bennett shouts, they all stop and rolls their eyes at him.

Jacob points at him and Annabelle just shrugs at him, "You are going to deal with some serious consequences. You motherfucker!" Bennett shouts at them, "Like I said, no one care." Annabelle states and they walk forward, Chris turns to the panel, "Open the-" Bennett shouts again, but Chris raised his gun and then fires at it, cutting Bennett off. Then he walks off after the others.

"You're all going to live to regret this, all of you!" he continues to shout into the panel, then heard something gurgling behind him, so he turns and looks back at it. "Oh, God. I just want to go him." he whimpers. He then screams bloody murder as he was ingested.

~8~8~8~

Kim, Crystal had helped the others out of their pods and the bug machines of their chests. "Hey. It's going to be okay." Claire assures them, but then she heard a chopper firing up. "No." she mutters as she pulls out her gun, "Chris, Alice, Jacob, Annabelle!" she calls out to them. Chris and Claire arrive into the hanger and then fired at the chopper as it took off, then Jacob arrives into the hanger and they all were firing, but Wesker was already gone. They ceased in their as Annabelle and Alice ran out.

Wesker as in the pilot chair as he was smirking to himself, but then jerks as he felt the T-Virus in him trying to take control. But he just did the breathing routines, deep breaths in and deep breaths out. He repeated this until he was back in control then opens his eyes and looks ahead.

Alice and Annabelle look at the failsafe bomb then back at the others. "Come on!" Alice calls out and they look at her. "Let's go! Hurry!" Annabelle shouts and they look off running.

Wesker then pulls out the denominator, enters the code, then he started the failsafe bomb, clearing up another of Umbrella's facilities. He then smirks to himself.

Alice and Annabelle let the three back through the door and makes a right and hurried for the deck above.

As Wesker was leaving, he stops smirking as he heard the beeping, he looks over his shoulder, he heard the beep even louder. This makes him stand up from his chair, walks over to the supply bags. Then he rips them away to reveal the failsafe bomb a little not. He picks it up and looks at it. 'Fuck you, Wesker. Love Annabelle.' he growls as his eyes were glowing orange.

Once the chopper was a safe distance away, the chopper then blew right up and sucks the plane into a vortex. Once it was gone. The gang was panting as they just got done watching the little light show. Jacob and Annabelle were laughing as Chris smiles a little. "We didn't want you to miss that," Alice informs Claire. She just laughs as they were really happy.

~8~8~8~

In the storm drain, Luther West was running for his life, his shirt was in shreds as he reaches the end of the drain. He pants and then looks back at the zombies that were chasing him, then he opens fire and kills them.

They drop dead at his feet, "That's right. Star power, bitches." he tells him as he was the victor of the fight, then pants as he turns back to the opening.

~8~8~8~

The survivors step out onto the deck and look out at the open ocean, the others, along with Kim and Crystal stood on the bridge and Claire watches them. She then pulls away and turns to them "It's a miracle." she states, Alice nods at her as Annabelle was rubbing her hand. "I never dreamed there would be this many of us left," she states and Annabelle smirks a little at her.

Claire then looks at her, "It's like you said, it's a miracle." she states and Jacob looks down at her hand, seeing that it was healing. Chris placed his hand on her shoulder, making Claire looks at him and then he removes it "So what's next?" he asks him, they looked at him, "Arcadia was one big lie." Kim states "What should we tell the survivors?" Crystal asks them. Alice just looks at them and then looks at Annabelle, who just smiles at her. Alice smiles and steps to the radio. Then turns on the radio. " _This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequen-_ " the message plays and then she turns the recording off.

Then took a hold of the speaker. "I say… we live up to the promise," she answers and pressed the button on the speaker. "This is Arcadia, broadcasting on the emergency frequency. Location 118.30 degrees west, 34.05 degrees north. There is no infection. Repeat there is no infection. We offer safety and security, food and shelter. If you are out there, we will help you. There is hope." Alice said all over the channel, she lets go of the button and then smiles.

~8~8~8~

Luther steps out of the drain and looks outside into the world, but then choppers flew right over him and he then watches as they were heading right for the Arcadia ship. All of them filled with Umbrella operatives as they were armed to the teeth.

The gang stood in front of Carlos and K-Mart, but then Annabelle turns her head and the others look choppers that were heading right for them, "What is it?" Jacob asks and Annabelle just exhales. "What is that?" Chris asks and Alice exhales "Trouble."

~8~8~8~

The commander paces back and forth as she held her hands folded behind her back and was briefing her men. "Deployment in T-minus 57 seconds. When you hit the deck you watch your formation. Take no prisoners and shoot to kill." she states.

Then she then walks back to the front of the chopper. "Total enemies are unknown but will include Umbrella fugitives and prime targets," she states as she stood firm. "Claire Redfield, Chris Redfield, Jacob Tates, Project Alice and Project G." she informs them and then turns back to her men and then places her hands on her hip.

"So people…" she states as she walks down the aisle, "Whatever's waiting for you out there, just know one thing: You are going to be in for the fight of your life." Jill Valentine informs them as she smirks and the bug machine was then glowing on her chest.


End file.
